


Turn and face the strange

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking with friends, Jensen wakes the next morning with a scar that was not there the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricks aren't just for kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks masja_17 for her beta skills (any mistakes found are my own) and to 2blueshoes for the amazing art work. Would love feedback on this.

 

 

 

Chris and Steve had been great tonight, Jensen thought that it was probably one of the best Kane shows that he had ever been to. Of course he was a little - okay a lot - drunk making him a little emotional at seeing his friends for the first time in months. 

Skype totally doesn’t count because he cannot give Steve a noogie via the computer.

“Wait for us to pack up, son and we’ll walk with you,” Chris told him. “It’s Halloween and it looks as though all of the crazies have come out to celebrate.”

“Yeah, Jensen,” Jared agreed, “I’ma take Chad back to his hotel, but you can ride back with me.”

There was a redhead in the corner who reminded him of his friend Riley’s girlfriend, Danneel. Jensen decided that if he couldn’t have the real thing, the substitute would do for tonight. If she was willing and he wasn’t too drunk he’d make do. His place was only a couple of blocks away and he didn’t need his friends cock blocking him.

Technically, the apartment was his buddy’s Todd place and Jensen was sharing. He wouldn’t be doing that for much longer. A couple of days ago he found out that his friend’s character had been killed off his show and Todd would be leaving for Los Angeles next week leaving Jensen homeless.

Well he thought he was going to be homeless because there was no way that he was going to find a place in that short time but his co-star and best friend Jared Padalecki stepped in and offered Jensen the spare bedroom in his house.

He was glad Jared was his friend.

Jensen was grateful that his friend made the offer especially since Jared had a girl who didn’t agree with the offer. She wanted Jared’s sole attention and when Jensen was around, Jared had a hard time deciding who to give his attention. 

Perhaps that’s why she was Jared’s ex-fiancée now. The break up was so new that in his drunken state, it was easy to forget that Jared was single now. The presence of Chad should trigger that memory, because helping Jared get over his break up was the reason the idiot was in town. At least that’s the reason Chad gave.

Jensen believed that he was just reminding Jared that he was his friend before Jensen.

Once he stumbled to the door, Jensen was just in time to see the young woman leave with another man. Maybe Danneel in any form was not meant to be for him.

Instead of turning around and going back to the good-natured ribbing of his friends, Jensen pulled up his collar and walked out in the cold Vancouver night.

If he knew his friends, girl or no girl, Chris and Steve would show up at his apartment still high from the applause, and they would drink until they passed out taking Jensen with them.

His friends had put up quite a fuss about him walking home, and someone had insisted that he take a taxi, but the cold air would sober him up a little as he walked the short distance. Just because some stupid kids were celebrating a little too lively was no reason for him to act like a scared little girl; he’d leave that to Jared. 

If they weren’t all signed to contracts they would all be out raising hell with them, but if ended up on YouTube or some other form of social media, they would kiss their jobs goodbye.

The walk, although short was busy. He realized that Chris was right when he said that a lot of students were out celebrating Halloween as several jumped out from behind buildings in an attempt to scare him. What they didn’t realize was that playing Dean Winchester made him harder to scare when monsters were jumping out in front of you on a daily basis.

Half way to his apartment was a little garden that was kept up by the city. When the flowers were in bloom it was nice, but the best thing about it right now was the bench sitting in the middle of it. Apparently he’d had more to drink than he’d realized because his feet became so heavy that he couldn’t take another step.

He sat down and watched as the locals turned the kiddy holiday into a very adult one. All of the activity swirling around him made him dizzy. It would be easy to blame it on the events around him but he knew that it was probably the Jägermeister - did he even drink Jager? - kicking in.

As he stumbled onto the bench, his first thought was thank God it was empty, as he rested his rubbery legs. 

Fighting to stay awake, Jensen watched as ghost, goblins and sexy versions of boring professions milled around as they went from bar to bar. One partygoer was different from the others and instead of being a run of the mill ghost or sparkly vampire, he was a werewolf.

Just before he passed out Jensen’s last thought was whoever did his makeup needed to come to Kripke Productions, because even in his drunken state the makeup looked real.

“Wake up!” a faraway voice demanded. “We told you to wait for us, but you had to go chase a piece of ass. Now you’re sleeping in public because you’re such a fucking lightweight you can’t hold your liquor.”

“Fuck you Kane,” Jensen snapped or at least he tried to but he was so tired and groggy that he couldn’t quite pull it off and it came out as a garbled mess.

“Fuck you, Jensen Ackles,” another voice he vaguely recognized as Jared’s chimed in.  
“We’ve been going crazy running around looking for you and you’re not even a block from where we left you drunk off your ass with your pants unzipped. You couldn’t wait to get to your place.”

“Shad up and help me up,” Jensen slurred as he attempted to stand. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he never hooked up with the redhead. If he had been feeling better, he would have joked about being so hot that some chick took advantage of him while he was unconscious.

Once he made it to his feet without the assistance of his friends, everything became fuzzy around the edges ad that was the last thing he remembered.

The next morning Jensen woke he had the headache from hell. His head throbbed so much that he thought his heart had relocated there. Slowly, he rolled over so that he wouldn’t jostle his brain causing his head to hurt more. Once he was sitting up, he noticed that someone had left him a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. 

As he swallowed the tablets, Jensen offered up a silent prayer to whomever left them for him. After taking the medicine, Jensen rolled over on his side and went back to sleep.

The next time Jensen cracked his eyes open, a glance at his watch told him that it was noon. He and Jared had been known to hit the bars on a weeknight and show up the next morning ready for work. He was grateful that today was Saturday, because Eric would be going ballistic by now.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Jensen finally was able to focus long enough to notice his surroundings. He was not in the apartment, but in Jared’s spare bedroom. The bedroom he was supposed to move into next week.

Some of his belongings had already been moved into the room and he was grateful for that because he didn’t want to have to put on the same clothes from last night because he was sure that they were covered with sick.

He thought that the pain reliever would have worked by now, but he still felt like shit. Although not as violently as last night, Jensen’s head still throbbed, his joints ached and everything was much too fucking bright.

Maybe a shower and a whole bottle of ibuprofen will make him feel better.

Each step he took across the room made Jensen wince and once he made it into the bathroom, he sat on the toilet to rest from the short trek across the room. Moving carefully, Jensen slowly began to undress. As he tossed the last piece of clothing on the floor, he made himself a promise to find out what he drank last night so that he would never touch it again.

It took him ten minutes to feel steady enough to get into the shower. How pathetic would it be to survive the stupid Halloween celebrations and drown in your own goddamn shower?

After a brief struggle, Jensen managed to turn the water on and stand under the warm spray.

Soon he was soaping himself with a fruity smelling body wash that he associated with Jared, and felt some of the aches go down the drain with the suds.

He washing the inside of his thigh when he felt it. The scar. The scar that hadn’t been there yesterday. He felt a little unsteady in the slippery tub to look down at it, so he finished his shower, constantly feeling it, hoping that it would go away.

Once he was back in the bedroom where the light was better, Jensen finally looked at the scar. Because he knew that it hadn’t been there the day before, even though it didn’t smart to the touch, he’d expected to find a fresh would but this was completely healed.  
Not only was it not fresh, it was not small.

The scar was a large nasty looking bite that seemed to have come from a very large animal.

As he continued to stare at it Jensen knew that despite the state of healing, this was a new scar. A scar this big would have (should have) taken a long time to heal and he would have remembered the healing process.

“Where the fuck did this come from?” Jensen asked the empty room.

A thought occurred to him so he stood up and looked at the white sheets he slept on last night. He scanned the sheets for blood, but there was none.

Of course there was no blood, this wasn’t a new wound it was a healed scar.

Shaking his head, Jensen laughed at himself. The scar had healed, that’s the reason for the lack of blood, he reasoned. Of course he was more than a little drunk and that’s why he can’t remember getting the scar.

Dressed in clean jeans and a black t-shirt, Jensen walked back into the bathroom and gathered the clothes he’d discarded earlier. As he was putting the clothes in the hamper, is when he saw it. 

The blood.

There was nothing on the outside of his jeans but on the inside there was blood. A lot of blood in the same spot where the scar is now.

He would be the first to admit that he was having a major freak-out, but he pulled himself together when he heard the dogs barking. Perhaps he would have Jared look at it to get his opinion. He’s pretty sure that once Jared looks at it he’ll be reassured and mock himself for freaking out for nothing.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Jensen walked into the den and plopped down next to Jared who was watching something on the learning channel.

The dogs saw him first and ran to him and began to lick him and beg for attention. Normally this wouldn’t bother him but the worry from the scar made them a nuisance today.

Jared must have sensed that, because he ordered, “Harley, Sadie down! Jensen’s not feeling well today.” but the dogs ignored him and continued to jump on Jensen.

That he wasn’t feeling well was an understatement. His head felt as though it was going to explode, his eyes were watery and then there was a healed scar that appeared overnight that had caused him to be worried out of his mind

“Down!” Jensen commanded, and to his surprise, for the first time ever the pair obeyed and dropped to their feet and looked up at him as though they were waiting for his next command. “Well wonders never cease.”

“Well look at that,” Jared teased as Jensen stepped past the dogs to join Jared on the sofa, “they finally listened to you.”

“Finally,” Jensen agreed as he threw his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a few minutes as he tried to think of a way to ask Jared to look at the scar between his legs.

“If you feel you can hold it down there is some coffee and an omelet in the kitchen.” Jared advised him not once taking his eyes from the television. “I’m surprised that you didn’t make a beeline to the coffee before joining me in here.”

Sniffing Jensen realized that he couldn't smell anything, fuck did that mean that he was getting a cold as well? His stomach growled at the mention of the food so he was going to risk being bowled over by Harley and Sadie to get something to eat.

He was ready to move when he heard something about pregnancies on the television. Opening one eye, Jensen shot a quick look at the television and saw some woman talking about being pregnant.

“Dude is this what passes for entertainment these days?” 

“It’s called _I didn’t know I was pregnant_ , and I used to watch it with Sandy,” Jared explained. “I find it fascinating that this many people could have life growing inside them and not know it. I know every inch of my body, so I can’t understand anyone else not knowing theirs. Only and idiot can have a change and not realize it.”

“Perhaps there are special circumstances,” Jensen reasoned hoping the uncharacteristic anger at the mention of Jared’s ex fiancée didn’t show in his voice. 

When Jared spoke next, he didn’t seem to have heard it or he was just ignoring it, and either way, Jensen was glad.

“I don’t buy it,” Jared disagreed, “The signs are there they just ignore them.”

Ignoring the signs.

Needing a few minutes alone, Jensen made his way to the kitchen for coffee and one of Jared’s killer omelets. As he ate he asked himself what did he ignore that he missed it when something bit him and more importantly he doesn’t remember it happening?

As he absently rubbed the scar, Jensen realized that whatever bit him was huge and he was so glad that it settled for one bite. As he ate and listened to Jared mock the women on the television show, Jensen decided that he would hold out on telling Jared because he didn’t want that attitude turned on him.

Once he finished his meal, Jensen rejoined Jared in the den and watched more of the show. He looked at Jared and wondered what his reaction would be if he suddenly blurted out about the scar. Perhaps if there was a show called _I woke up with a huge scar and I don’t know where it came from_ , that would ease the way for him but there’s no such show. Since there wasn’t Jensen would have to figure this out on his own.

As he sat there he thought about Chris and Steve. Before Jared, Jensen considered Chris his best friend, but the guys were only in town for a couple of days and Chris had to film his new show Leverage, and he didn’t want him worrying. He quickly made the decision to keep this from his friend for now at least.

 

Monday morning found Jensen sitting in the back of the company provided SUV nursing a cup of coffee in his hands. He was bleary eyed from lack of sleep, but he was aware of their driver, Clif staring at him with concern.

The driver as new, but Jensen could tell that he was going to be a friend. Who knows, perhaps he would be the one person that Jensen could take his worries to. Staring down into is cup, Jensen laughed to himself, how bad are things if he’s considering telling his secrets to a total stranger?

The ride to the studio was short and soon he and Jared were making their way to makeup. Once he was there he realized that he had another problem. He has always had problem with allergies, but since Saturday they have gotten worse.

Usually his nose would be stopped up and running, but he was having a hard time smelling and his head was stopped up making him feel as though he as in a fog. If he told the powers that be they would get him medicine making him groggy. He would hold off unless it got worse because the allergy pills made for a hella long day and he could deal with not smelling shit.

That would protect him from Jared’s toxic gas for as long as his nose was topped up.

At that though Jensen’s mood improved, but when he sat in the makeup chair, a quick glance at Jared told him that he was not the only one with something on his mind.

Mornings were Jared's favorite time of the day and he often woke before the sun (voluntarily) and ran with the dogs. After a long shooting schedule, Jensen had often spent nights at Jared’s and by the time Jensen drug himself out of bed Jared had completed his run, showered and made breakfast for them both with a smile on his face.

Sometimes Jensen wasn’t as tired as he pretended, he just liked having Jared take care of him. 

This morning there was no smile. Had Jensen not had his own problems, he would have noticed that Jared was off. Usually their ride to the studio was filled with Jared’s chatter about any and everything, but by the time their makeup artist was skillfully placing bruises on his face, Jensen realized that Jared had barely spoken all morning.

Each time Jensen attempted to catch Jared’s attention the younger man blushed and lowered his eyes. Normally when Jared didn’t want to be bothered Jensen would leave him alone, but the blush was so fucking adorable that Jensen kept trying to get his friends attention. He doesn’t know where that came from. But he wanted to see more of it.

Once their makeup was applied and they stepped out of the trailer, Jensen had had enough, he wanted to know what made his normally bubbly Jared so solemn.

“Okay, Jared, what’s going on?” he asked the still blushing man. “You’ve been quiet all morning.”

“Nothing, Jensen,” Jared denied, “Just thinking about Sandy.”

Sandy.

Of course he was thinking about Sandy. It hadn’t been that long since Jared had broken things off with his longtime girlfriend-fiancée. He knew that should offer comfort to the younger man, but for some reason the thought of Jared and Sandy just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Just last week he was trying to set Jared up with a friend of his that worked with him on the set of Smallville. Now he was glad that Jared had never took Jensen up on it because Jared would know that something was amiss since he’d spent so much time convincing him to go out with the girl. 

He was getting so worked up about the thought of Jared dating someone else, he wasn't concentrating on Jared’s body language. But when he did he noticed something. 

Jared was lying. 

Sandy had always been Jared's happy place, even after they split, whenever he mentioned the brunette, Jared would get this dope look on his face. None of that was evident now. He wasn’t worried about her, Jensen could tell that by the way Jared’s heart was beating.

It didn’t speed…

Hold the fuck up. Suddenly Sandy wasn’t as important as the fact that Jensen could hear Jared's heartbeat.


	2. Psycho something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to understand what is happening to him

Jensen panicked.

Who wouldn’t in his shoes, because he could honest to god hear Jared’s fucking heartbeat. Jensen could actually hear the blood rushing through the organ as it sustained life in that huge body. 

Suddenly everything was too much, and he walked off leaving a confused Jared staring after him.

He heard when Jared called his name but there was no way he could tell the other man what was going on. The thought of telling Jared that he had a scar that appeared out of nowhere was hard to do, telling his best friend that he could hear his heart beating was impossible.

Jensen couldn’t bear to have Jared look at him as though he was batshit crazy and he knew that he would, because that would be Jensen’s reaction if Jared came to him with the outrageous story. Jensen would stand by Jared, but would insist that his friend get help.

Knowing Jared, he was going to follow Jensen, so instead of heading to set or to his trailer Jensen ducked behind the trailer to avoid his friend. He needed to get his thoughts together.

Hoping for a moment to get his panic under control Jensen took a deep breath and tried to come up with a plausible excuse for his friend.

The problem with that was Jared managed to find him in record time.

“What’s wrong Jensen?” Jared asked. “You ran away as though something was chasing you.”

“I-uh. I felt a little sick,” Jensen lied finding that easier than telling Jared the truth. “I thought I was going to throw up and was trying to make it to my trailer.”

"You sure, Jen?” Jared asked, the expression on his face telling Jensen that Jared didn’t believe him.

He must not be as good an actor as he has been led to believe if he couldn’t convince his best friend that he was okay. It suddenly occurred to Jensen that his freaking out may have something to with it rather than his acting.

What the fuck was going on? The scar was okay because there was no damage there, just a flaw that only he and a lover would see, but hearing Jared’s heart beat scared the shit out if him. He wasn’t sure if the two things were connected, but it stands to reason because he couldn’t hear Jared’s heartbeat before the scar appeared.

The heartbeat that he was freaking out over was now beating much faster that it had been earlier. Jensen was not sure if it was because Jared had been running or if it was from worry. The thought of it being the latter sent a warmth through Jensen’s body and particularly at the site of the scar.

That warmth made Jensen smile and made him shake a little with fear, because he was having feelings for Jared that he was scared to put a name to. He had never had feelings for like this before for another man.

Sucking up the fear and panic that was currently running rampant in his body, Jensen smiled at Jared and said, “I’m good man, let’s get to set so that I can live up to the badass that this makeup tells you I am.”

Jared gave him an odd look before joking, “Yeah, with that pretty face, that’s the only way you’re going to look tough.”

“Fuck you Jared,” Jensen teased as he placed a soft punch to Jared’s shoulder.

Jared said something that Jensen swore was I wish, but he knew his friend said you wish.

The boys made it to set and concentrated on their lines and despite the rough start, the rest of the day went well.

Given the fact that it caused his freak out, Jensen was surprised that when he concentrated on Jared’s heartbeat the panic stayed away. When they had scenes apart, the panic settled in until Jensen could hear the soothing thump of his friend’s heart. 

The panic came when he touched the scar to convince himself that it was still there, but the gentle beat soothed him every time.

The comfort lasted until later that night.

Jensen didn’t realize what was going on at first. Bob and Kim were setting up a scene and were discussing whether or not it would be safe for Jared to do the stunt or rely on his stunt double. The entire conversation made Jensen angry because if there was any doubt that Jared could get hurt, then by all means let the stunt double do the stunt. That’s what he was trained and paid to do.

Turning towards the pair Jensen was going to tell them that, Jensen dropped the hot cup of coffee he was holding when he saw them.

Kim and Bob were standing across the lot and there was no way that Jensen should be able to hear them. They were separated by several yards, yet Jensen could hear their entire conversation.

What the hell was happening to him? There was no way he should hear them when he could barely see them. Now he was torn between marching across the lot and give them a piece of his mind for even thinking about placing Jared in danger and having a bigger freak out than the one he had this morning.

Jensen could handle the heartbeat. He found it soothing and somehow made him feel closer to his friend, as though he had a part of Jared that no one else had, but this? This supersonic hearing was something entirely different. 

He needed to know what was happening to him. It was like he was developing super powers, and it didn’t make sense. It wasn’t as though he was Peter Parker and had been bitten by a radioactive spider.

But he had been bitten.

By what remains to be seen, but he no longer was going to rule out that the two things were related.

Kim and Bob ended their conversation by agreeing that the stunt double should be the one to take the risks, making Jensen breathe a sigh of relief because had they decided something different he might have lost his temper and ended up out of a job.

They still weren’t sure that this little show was going to last but he wanted to stay as long as possible. Jared was off shooting solo scenes, and Jensen was free for the next couple of hours so he was going to power up his lap top and research what was going on with him.

He turned to go to his trailer when he was overwhelmed by the noise in his head. 

Suddenly Jensen was hearing things - conversations that he shouldn’t. He heard Kim sneeze, the grip walking behind the pair grumbling under his breath that they were holding him up, and the P.A. when she dropped her phone. There was no way he should be able to, but he heard it all.

His mama had taught him to clean up after himself, and normally he would clean up the mess he’d made with the coffee, but that wasn’t really a priority right now. Instead of mopping up the brown liquid, Jensen stopped a passing P.A and asked him to clean the mess. 

Normally he would clean up the mess himself, and he felt a little guilty about asking someone up to do it but right now he didn’t have the patience. He needed to research and find out what was going on with him or he might not have a say about his tenure with the show.

Once he was in his trailer, Jensen searched anything that had to do with bites or super hearing but found nothing on either. Frustrated, he slammed his laptop closed and paced the small space, he needed to know what was happening to him.

Jensen thought about the night he walked home. The last he remembered was walking out of the bar following the redhead who reminded him of Danneel. After that he really doesn’t remember much. He knew that he wasn’t going to get better if he didn’t find out.

* * *

 

Okay it’s been a couple of days and he still can’t find anything.

Jared knew that bit someone the other night but he doesn’t remember who or where. It wasn’t as though he could put an ad on Craigslist asking the person who woke up with a new scar to contact him because he was now a werewolf.

This was the first time this has happened to Jared and he doesn’t know what to do. He knew that the culprit was too much alcohol and an unexpected heat and now he doesn’t remember shit,

He has been worried and he’s tried to hide it from Jensen but he hasn’t been doing such a good job. He used Sandy as a deflector making Jensen think that he missed his former love, but truth is he was relieved when she broke off their engagement.

The only person he has ever wanted enough to mourn over was Jensen and because Jensen was human, there was no way that was happening. 

His heat caught him by surprise, Saturday night. Since he presented at sixteen his heats have been like clockwork, starting on the last day of the full moon, but this time it was on the first day. He had taken Chad back to his hotel and started to Jensen’s apartment just to make sure his friend was safe. The next thing he remembers is stumbling home only to be wakened by Chris and Steve banging on his door, his heat gone. 

Before he followed the musicians, Jared made sure he took one of his powerful heat suppressants just to be safe.

The three of them spent the night looking for Jensen and were about to give up and bring the police into the search when they stumbled upon him in the park. His pants were unzipped and he smelled like sex and it made Jared mad that Jensen gave himself so casually when Jared would treasure him.

Not only was he worried about Jensen's weird behavior, he was worried about someone somewhere going through a change all alone. Whoever it was should not have to face these changes by themselves and Jared felt bad about causing someone this anguish because of is carelessness.

He knows that this wasn’t completely his fault, he should have never had this heat, he knew when they were due and he took care. His heat suppressant prescriptions were always filled so he wasn’t sure what happened.

But it was him that bit someone, turning them and leaving them on their own and no matter what the circumstances, he couldn’t forgive himself for that.

Jared worried about what to do and he worried about Jensen who was acting strange today. As much as he wanted too he couldn’t afford to concentrate on his friend because when the new wolf changed he would be terrified and not understand what was happening to him. 

He needed pack around to coax him through but that couldn’t happen if he couldn’t find them. With his grueling filming schedule, Jared was going to have a hard time finding the new pup on his own, but time was of the essence. There was still a week of full moons and by the end of the week a new Omega was going to present and Jared needed to find him or her.

Because Jared was an Omega, his new pup would be the same, if the new pup was a male this would be terrifying. Being an Omega meant that they would go through their first change and shortly after their first heat.

If he did not find the pup soon, then he would have to call his dad to get help with the search and he really didn’t want to do that.

Jared shuddered at the thought of having to tell the pack Alpha that his precious Omega turned someone unwillingly and he didn’t know where his new pup was.

As Jared thought about how he was going to handle the mess he had created, he watched Jensen walk across the set to his trailer.

God the man was beautiful.

He had been in love with the older man since the day they first met. Up until the moment they shook hands, Jared remembered praying that the other man was were. His Omega nose couldn’t detect right away if he was, but when they shook hands he knew that Jensen was human.

Since that first meeting Jared has had the overwhelming desire to confess to Jensen the truth, that he was a were, but he chickened out each time. Knowing that he could lose Jensen’s friendship and risking the fact that Jensen could tell someone else would place the pack in danger and Jared wouldn’t risk that.

Outside of the government, most humans didn’t know that were existed. Most were too busy looking for alien lifeforms that they didn’t recognize the fact that there were already others among them.

Sure there have been books, (most of the lore was wrong) and movies based on werewolves but it had always been dismissed as fantasy, but they were real. 

They lived, loved and mated in packs. Jared had to fight hard to go to Hollywood to try his hand at acting, because his family and his pack worried about him. He was a life giver, the future of the pack and it was their instinct to protect him.

Jared warred with himself about his acting career because he had been very interested in his father’s right hand man, Henry O’Connell. There was no doubt that had Jared stayed in San Antonio he would have been mated to the tall dynamic alpha.

When he had been cast as Sam Winchester opposite Jensen’s Dean, it removed all thought of Jared mating with anyone who wasn’t Jensen. 

Yeah it was stupid falling for the human, but Jared’s body clamored for the older man. More than once his heat had been triggered by Jensen. When he knew he couldn’t handle them on his own, Jared confessed to his father who sent the pack doctor to Vancouver to examine Jared and prescribe him strong suppressants.

Jensen could be turned but that wasn’t going to do Jared any good because if he turned he would be omega, as all turned humans are and would be mated to someone else. There was no way Jared could bear watching another wolf claim Jensen, so Jared just worshiped him from afar.

Bringing himself back to the matter at hand, Jared gave himself until the end of the day to tuck his tail between his legs and call his dad.

* * * 

Jensen wasn’t sure what was happening to him. After waking up on Sunday, it seemed as though everything has gone haywire. Yesterday he could hear Jared’s, but today? Today he could hear everything.

Everything.

Jensen is pretty sure that he could have gone his entire life without knowing that his favorite P.A. wanted to have him and Jared sexually at the same time. A discrete phone call to her best friend had given his that bit of information. 

The only time he could get some peace was when he was alone in his trailer, only picking up the odd conversation when someone walked by.

There was a couple of times when it became silent, he thought that the sudden ability to have the ability to hear people had gone, but then someone would walk by the trailer.

He must be going crazy. That was the only explanation he could find, or according to what he could find online he was in the early stages of schizophrenia.

Thinking that he could have a major problem scared him and as he glanced across the set, Jensen’s eyes locked on Jared. He wanted to go to him and talk, tell him what was going on and hope that their friendship would end up intact. 

As he looked at his friend Jensen decided that this would be something else that he would keep to himself, because being crazy was better than losing a good friend.

If things continued he would go see a doctor but he would wait and see how they turned out, in the meantime, Jensen used his earbuds to block out all of the chatter.

The ear buds were a good choice because they kept him from freaking out on the set. He was glad that he thought of them because it would be difficult to explain that he could hear Jared’s heartbeat.

There was a sigh of relief when he learned that they were filming on a closed set because that meant less voices that he had to contend with. It would be easy for his to freak out again, but instead he concentrated on Jared’s heartbeat and let the sound ground him.

By the time they climbed into the back of the SUV, Jensen had never been more grateful to see a day end.

Once he was buckled in, Jensen leaned his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and let the gentle heartbeat lull him to sleep and didn’t wake until he heard Jared’s voice softly urging him to. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, we’re home.”

For a moment Jensen was confused because they were at Jared’s, but then he remembered that Jared’s home was now his and he liked the sound of that. Safe in the knowledge, he climbed out of the car behind Jared.

Once inside the dogs were waiting for them, excited to have their humans’ home, but like Jensen they were different too. Instead of attacking them with kisses, the pair stopped in front of Jensen and looked up at him as though waiting for a command.

They reminded Jensen of when they’ve done something wrong and want absolution, but then he remembered how he had treated them this morning and though perhaps they weren’t sure of his reaction, so he told Jared, “I owe them from this morning, so I’ll take them out.”

“Okay,” Jared beamed, “it seems as though they want you more than me anyway. You trying to steal my babies, Ackles?”

“Looks like I already have,” Jensen teased as the pair began to follow him to the mudroom.

“I won’t pay child support.”

“You get top billing of course you’re gonna support us!” Jensen threw back as he walked out of the room.

As tired as he was he is not able to go to sleep when he gets home. Usually it takes him and Jared a couple of hours to unwind so after taking the dogs out Jensen made his way to the den to find Jared, but the younger man was nowhere to be found.

This was not the first time Jared has come home and immediately gone to bed but for some reason today it made Jensen feel lost. Tonight he needed to be with Jared, and where did that come from.

Fighting his instinct to go to Jared’s room, Jensen made his way downstairs to his bedroom, and was happy to find that the studio had gotten someone to move all of his things so he wouldn’t have to do it this weekend.

As he went to close the door, he was surprised to see the dogs sitting in the hallway as though asking for his permission to enter. 

“In,” he commanded and the pair came inside and watched Jensen as he stripped out of Dean Winchester’s clothes. He really liked these jeans, so he’s not sure if Dean will get them back. 

Sleep wasn’t easy coming, so he grabbed his cell and went into his email hell, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

He had the weirdest dream that included Harley and Sadie.

That wasn’t the weird part, no, the weird part was that he dreamed that he was running with the dogs, but he was on four legs not two, and it was so fucking natural to him. Everything seemed so real.

When he woke, Jensen was panting as though he had been running and not only was he panting but his sleep shirt was soaked with sweat. He chalked the heavy breathing up to panic, but when he noticed that the dogs were panting heavily too, he went upstairs and watched some television because he may have been too scared to go back to sleep.

Even though he was looking at the television screen, had he been asked, Jensen wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone what was on. He was relieving the dream where he and the dogs had been chasing something in the woods.

Like the dogs, he had been on all fours and he was leading the hunt and Harley and Sadie were content in his lead. He wasn’t sure what they had been chasing, but it had been fun. They hadn’t been hunting to eat, but for fun. 

Shit, it had all been so real and exhilarating and he wanted to do it for real.

* * * 

Jared stood in his room staring at his calendar. He was counting the days until the last full moon. When the last one of the week rose, his pup would change and he hoped to God that he’d located the fledgling by then because soon after the pup turned it would be in heat and that would be heard for someone not expecting it.

The wolf was going to emerge and Jared hoped that it was not in a crowded place because it would be something hard to explain away and it could end badly for all involved.

With that in mind, Jared picked up the phone and called his father.

“Hi, dad,” Jared greeted when Gerry Padalecki answered.

‘Hi, Jared,” his father answered exuberantly. “How’s my alpha, Omega today?”

Normally Jared would smile at the familiar joke. Gerry often teased his son that the character of Sam was definitely an alpha, and it allowed Jared to feel how it felt to walk in an alphas’ shoes.

Today, Jared laughed it off as usual. He loved being an omega and never once wanted to be an alpha and he could take care of himself. The only alpha’s shoes he wanted to walk in was the one who claimed him, and preferably after a night of hot sex and he couldn’t find his own.

“Daddy,” he started in a soft tone. Taking a deep breath, he began again “I think… I think that I might have turned someone.”

“Jared?” Gerry asked as though he’d heard is son incorrectly.

“I’m sorry,” Jared pleaded. “I know that you must be disappointed, but I can’t remember much of what happened.”

“I can’t say that that I’m happy about the potential of a new member of our pack turning without the aid of his or her maker, but I am not disappointed in you. Jared there is nothing that could make me disappointed in you.”

Jared let out a stuttered breath, relieved that his father was not demanding that he quit the show and return to San Antonio immediately.

“Tell me what happened son.”

“That’s just it dad-I can’t. We were at a bar celebrating Halloween and having a good time. We were all a little drunk, and Jensen left early with some girl and we all left soon after. Something-something triggered my heat dad. I don’t remember an alpha in the vicinity, but my heat came despite me being on sups. So between the alcohol, and the heat, I don’t remember anything.”

“Okay son we’ll find the pup. I’m sending a team up tonight to begin the search. Text me the coordinates of the last place that you remember being and they’ll begin the search there.”

Jared rattled off the coordinates of the bar and then headed downstairs to make breakfast for Jensen. Just as he finished cooking , Jensen sauntered in followed by Harley and Sadie and Jared laughed.

“I thought that the smell of your favorite roast would have had you up much sooner than this.”

Jensen scrunched his nose and responded, “Had I been able to smell it I probably would have. Fucking allergies.”

“Poor baby, can’t breathe,” Jared teased. “Sit down while I get your food.” 

As Jensen sat at the table, Jared busied himself putting food on a plate for his… Jensen. It was times like this he pretended that Jensen was his alpha and he was caring for him, but when he took a sniff, nothing, but he loved this; nurturing Jensen and taking care of him. Jared often dreamed that the caring would end in him and Jensen fucking and him hanging for hours off Jensen’s knot.

But Jensen didn’t have a knot, he was simply a human who had somehow captured Jared’s heart without the aid of a claiming mark.

Placing a plate in front of Jensen, Jared stood back and watched as Jensen wolfed everything down. He knew that if their friends had witnessed him serving Jensen, they would give him hell and call him Jensen’s bitch, but this was his nature. He wanted to serve his alpha all the while cursing his traitorous body for seeing a human as its mate.

A knotless Jensen was the least of his worries concerning a relationship between the two of them. How to explain to a non-were that six foot four Jared slicked up and got wet like a girl and could get pregnant was bigger than that, and besides, Jensen didn’t even date men let alone fuck them.

“When did you steal my dogs?” Jared asked to get his mind off fucking Jensen.

“Didn’t steal them,” Jensen said around a mouthful, “it seems as though they finally got some sense. This is good Jay, any left?”

Shooting an amused look at his friend, Jared raised an eyebrow and Jensen’s unusual appetite before taking the plate and refilling it. Usually Jensen worried about what he ate, not wanting to gain weight, so see him eating like this was amusing. 

He didn’t call the man on it because Jensen would be self-conscious and stop eating even if he were still hungry. After placing the food in front of Jensen and watched as his alpha-um friend ate what he had prepared for him.

 

Jensen still wasn’t sure what was going on with his body, but somehow being around Jared made it more bearable. Today he woke up starving and ate everything Jared placed in front of him. Had he not been so hungry, he would have noticed that he was eating more than his normal coffee and toast as an amused Jared looked on.

"You gonna run with us this morning?” Jared asked as he removed Jensen’s plate.

“No,” Jensen shook his head in denial, “not today.”

Jensen almost changed his mind when he saw the disappointment on Jared’s face. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to run with his friend, God knows that he didn’t want to let Jared out of his sight, but the dream last night still seemed a little too real and he just couldn’t.

It felt as though if he ran with Jared today the dream might come true. He’d find a way to make it up to Jared, but right now he was just too scared to run.

Jared wasn’t the only one disappointed, because Harley and Sadie shot him sad looks as they followed Jared to the door.

Somehow the thought of making amends with his friend brought up visions of hot, sweaty sex instead of their usual pizza, beer and video games.

For a moment it was as though Jared could read Jensen’s mind because he paused at the door and locked eyes with Jensen before herding the dogs out.

At first Jensen wanted Jared to leave so he could get his head together and perhaps get something more to eat, but not now.

Now his hunger was for something else. He needed Jared gone so that he could go to his room so that he could jerk off and if Jared didn’t leave right now there was a strong possibility that he was going to come in his pants.

“Sadie, Harley, come!” Jared commanded however neither of them moved, they kept staring at Jensen but they still didn’t move.

This was ridiculous, now he was being cock-blocked (even if it was his own hand) by a pair of dogs.  
“Harley, Sadie, go!” he issued a command of his own and watched as they turned to follow Jared.

He was glad that the dogs followed Jared but he wasn’t prepared for the hangdog look from Jared because he couldn’t get his dogs to obey him.

Before Jensen could attempt to placate his friend, Jared had closed the door and was gone.

Torn between his aching cock and the desire to chase after his friend, with the nightmare still fresh in his mind, Jensen let Jared go because at this time his cock was aching and very visible in his sleep pants making any conversation very awkward, so with a glance towards the door Jared and the dogs just exited, Jensen made his way downstairs to his bedroom and the privacy of his shower.

After adjusting the water, Jensen stepped under the warm spray, placing his left hand on the wall in front of him, he bowed his head and let the water hit the back of his neck and shoulders, working out some of the tension that had settled there.

Once the tension eased, Jensen took his right hand and wrapped it around his cock and moaned at the touch. Closing his eyes to the pleasure, he slowly moved his hand and shuddered at the fissure of pleasure that ran down his spine when he pictured Jared on the next stroke.

As the image of Jared became clear behind his eyelids, Jensen’s hand began to pick up speed but he couldn’t get the friction he wanted so he opened his eyes and looked to his right and saw the fruity smelling shampoo he’d borrowed from Jared and dumped some on his hand giving him the much needed friction he was seeking.

Working his hand up and down his cock felt so good and when he touched the base of his cock it was so sensitive that touching it had him muttering Jared’s name as he spilled over his hand.

Jensen felt the orgasm in every nerve in his body, and as once he caught his breath, he realized that he’d never come so fast or so hard and it was all centered on his friend and co-star.

Freshly showered and dressed, Jensen was waiting for Jared to emerge for their ride to the studio. The dogs were in the kitchen, so Jensen knew that Jared was back and would be down shortly. Drawing a steady breath, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a travel mug to fill it with coffee for the short ride.

As he moved around, he was followed by the dogs who seemed to be in tune with his emotions.

He heard the heartbeat.

Over the conversation in his head and the dogs whining, Jensen heard Jared’s comforting heartbeat before Jared entered the room and he knew that everything was going to be okay. He might have some apologizing (groveling) to do, but they were going to be alright.

When he entered the kitchen Jared didn’t speak he went to the coffee maker and mimicked Jensen earlier motions as he prepared a travel cup as well. Even though he didn’t speak, he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended because his heartbeat, although comforting, beat a little faster and Jensen was sure that it wasn’t from running.

“Jared, we okay?” Jensen asked tentatively.

The dimpled smile gave him the answer before Jared replied, “Of course, Jen.”

But they didn’t seem fine.

Unless they had a scene together, Jared who was normally stuck at Jensen’s hip, spent almost all of his free time on his phone or talking to the new girl Genevieve and it made Jensen…jealous.

Jensen wanted to rip the phone from Jared’s hand and banish Genevieve from the set so that Jared would focus all of his attention back to him.

Midday there was a small accident onset, giving them an unscheduled break, and Jensen looked for Jared but he was walking away from Jensen with Genevieve, or Gen as Jared was now calling her.

As he stared at the pair as they walked toward Jared’s trailer, despite his jealousy, Jensen understood the attraction. She was tiny pretty and so Jared’s type. Before this discovery that he was attracted to Jared, he would have encouraged the relationship, but not now.

Casting one last look at the closed door of Jared’s trailer, Jensen made his way to his own. It was blessedly quiet with the exception of the diatribe going on in his head.

Once the condemnation quieted in his head, Jensen thought that he would be able to take a nap, he took out his contacts and laid down. Just as he closed his eyes, someone stopped outside the trailer and began a deep and meaningful conversation comparing the Leafs and the Canucks.

Once he realized that sleep was off the table, Jensen grabbed the book he’d been reading earlier, but when he read the same sentence three times, he put that down as well. As he placed the book back on the table he realized that something was wrong and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

It was when he glanced at the book he'd just placed there, he realized what was wrong. There next to the book, were his glasses.

When he’d last read the book he needed them, but now his vision was sharp and clear. He blinked his eyes and looked again to make sure that his vision had somehow corrected itself. Nothing changed, his vision had changed.

Surely this wasn’t mental. It’s one thing hear voices, or rather conversations of people a mile away, but his vision, was his physiology, so how could it suddenly correct itself?

That wasn’t crazy.

God he wished he could talk to Jared about what was happening to him.

Surely someone as good and kind as Jared wouldn’t stop being his friend because of something he couldn’t control, would he?

Grimacing, Jensen reminded himself that he had lost friends for a whole lot less, so he would keep this to himself until he could figure this out. He had to admit though, crazy or not, being able to see better was a good thing. If this didn’t change, he could cancel the Lasik surgery he had planned this summer.

He was still celebrating that win when there was a knock on the door. 

“C’me in,” he answered thinking it was a P.A coming to advise him that they were ready for him on the set, but when the door opened, the steady rhythm of a heartbeat told him that it was Jared knocking instead of barging in as he normally did.

“I brought you some lunch,” Jared announced holding up four Styrofoam takeout boxes that Jensen knew were filled with delicious food even though he couldn’t smell it.

“Okay, I see you brought yourself a snack, but what about me?” Jensen teased.

And just like that, the tension between them was gone.

“You know, just like you, that joke is getting old,” Jared teased back.

Smiling, Jensen took a plate from him as Jared joined him on the sofa.

Everything looked and smelled good, so I got a little of everything including a plate of desserts.”

“Now you’re talking,” Jensen licked his lips and tapped his nose, “my nose is still stopped up, and so I’ma take your word that everything smells as good as it looks because I can’t smell for shit.”

Damn allergies.

Relishing the fact that their little tiff was over, the pair ate in silence and soon the plates were empty. Despite the fact that Jared was often teased about his appetite, it was Jensen who ate more than his fair share.

“Someone has been working up an appetite,” Jared teased.

“Just trying to keep up with you.”

After eating the set was still not ready and both men lamented about the fact that they were in for a late shoot. Well a later shoot, because this was going to go into morning if they didn’t get the set fixed soon.

“Halloween was last weekend, so that means that next weekend is Rosenbaum’s after Halloween party, and you’re going. Last weekend I had to drag you out, but this weekend you don’t have the excuse of you don’t celebrate it’s just a party.”

 

“Just a party my ass,” Jared snorted, “It’s a party where grown ass men act like teenagers and dress like kids.”

And just like that things changed between them again. Jared went from his normal smiling self to closed-off. If it was not for the increased heartbeat, Jensen wouldn’t have known that the thought of attending Mike’s after Halloween, Halloween party bothered the young man so much.

Something was wrong, but he could tell that Jared didn’t want to share it with Jensen and that bothered the older man. The fact that Jared had a problem and didn’t feel that he could share it with his best friend made Jensen want to beat the shit out of whoever was causing the young man to stress.

 

Oh God! Jared thought. Jensen was right. That party was near and it wasn’t one of those things that Jared could get out of without being suspicious without coughing up a lung. The pup should present himself by the last night of the full moon and Jared still had no idea who he had bitten.

Hell, he wasn’t sure if the person was male or female.

If it was a male and he went into heat that would be an even bigger disaster, especially when he began to produce slick.

“You alright, man,” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jared replied ad he tried to find a way out of getting to that party. He had more things to worry about than finding a costume that someone was going to throw up on.

The pack members his father sent to search for the pup were now in Vancouver beginning their search at the coordinates Jared had given them.

The alphas were considered the best hunters in the pack so he knew that he would know the identity of his pup soon and that meant staying with the new wolf on the night of the party. Jared would not be wholly responsible for integrating the pup in all things pack, but it was his responsibility to walk him through the first change.

After learning the basics, he (or she) would head back to San Antonio to acclimate to pack life.

Jared was happy about that because despite the fact that he is going to take initial control of the young pup, he himself would be dealing with his own heat that his suppressants were barely keeping under control.

As though he didn’t have enough problems, being around Jensen right now made him want. He wanted the other man so badly that he could feel himself ooze a small amount of slick. If there had been another wolf in the vicinity, Jared would be in trouble because of all of the pheromones he was emanating.

He’s so turned on that the only thing on his mind is knotting, claiming and fucking miniminemine!

He was used to yearning for Jensen, but he’d attributed it to his human side, but there was no doubt that this was his wolf clamoring to get out and submit to the older man.

Right now it wasn’t rainbows and unicorns, he saw when he looked at the other man, currently he was envisioning himself on his hands and knees presenting himself as Jensen slipped inside him, tying them together with his knot, and he let out a little whine.

“You alright there, Jay?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah,” he blushed. “I felt a twinge in my shoulder,” he lied as he rubbed his right shoulder to sell the lie.

Judging by the look Jensen shot him, Jared was sure that the older man didn’t believe him, but no was not the time for the truth, that he was having a daydream about them fucking.

 

Jared was lying.

Jensen wasn’t sure why, but he knew this kid. He was as honest as the day was long making him a poor liar. Even if Jensen couldn’t read Jared, the new ability to hear his heartbeat told Jensen that the way it suddenly sped up, he was definitely lying about something.

Damnit Jared! Jensen thought. Now wasn’t the time to get sketchy. Jensen was having his own problems but now he was going to have to put them aside to deal with what was happening with his friend.

“Sure,” Jensen played along. He’d keep an eye on the kid to make sure everything was okay.

To take his mind off the fact that Jared was lying to him, Jensen suggested that they run lines so the pair relaxed on the sofa with the intention of doing just that, but the next thing he knew they were being woken by a PA.

It wasn’t the PA’s fault that she had been sent to bring them back to set, but when she entered she wished that someone else had been given that job. When no one answered, she announced herself and entered the trailer.

The men were asleep on the sofa, Jensen was sitting in the corner of the sofa with his head tilted to the side with his eyes closed and Jared was fast asleep stretched out along the sofa with his head in Jensen’s lap.

Gently, she placed her hand on Jared’s leg to wake him and Jensen growled at her - honest to goodness growled (Harley would be proud).

He was not sure which of them it frightened the most, but she shouldn’t have touched Jared.

“I’ll tell them that you guys will be there shortly,” She advised him as she backed out of the door.

Once she was gone, Jensen woke his sleeping friend and the pair of them made it back to the set. The night set went remarkably well and faster than they had imagined, but Jensen noticed that the PA was careful not to come in contact with him.

Things were going so well that when Jensen needed a bathroom break, he chose the woods rather than taking the long trip across the set. 

When he was out of view, Jensen pulled out his dick to drain his bladder, and almost pissed himself when he touched the base. He was super sensitive and it felt as though he had marbles? At the base of his dick.

Hesitating, he felt it again just to be sure. What the fuck was that?

He thought, wasn’t there enough weird shit happening to him already, when something occurred to him. Did he have cancer? He thought about what he knew about prostate cancer, but somehow this didn’t make sense.

Cancer could explain somethings, but cancer didn’t explain his heightened hearing. He could hear Jared’s fucking heartbeat for God’s sake.

As he tucked himself back into his pants, Jensen mentally noted to make a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible. He could call the production company’s doctor, but they would report their findings to Eric and he didn’t want that.

If it was cancer, there would be no way to hide it because of the treatment, but he would be able to come to terms with it on his own before telling the powers that be.

As he walked back to the set Jensen was deep in thought when something small ran in front of him and suddenly the only thing on is mind was chase it.

Turning away from the set, Jensen moved slowly and as quietly as possible towards the dark woods. He tried to sniff the air, but he still couldn’t smell because of his stopped up nose, but the animal ran past him again.

A rabbit.

Licking his plump lips, Jensen began to stalk the rodent. When the rabbit hid behind some down logs, Jensen was able to locate it by the sound of its rapid heartbeat.

He almost caught it, but he tripped and fell on his ass and the rabbit ran.

He fought the urge to go down on all fours because he knew that he was not going to catch the animal that way, so once he was on his feet he stood still and listened.

His prey was just a few feet in front of him, and he slowly crept towards it. Once he had a visual, Jensen could see that the rabbit's back was to him and couldn’t see him coming. With a speed that he didn’t know he possessed, Jensen grabbed the rabbit by its scruff and opened his mouth to bite down…

“Jensen!” A voice called him from the woods entrance.

Jared had entered the woods and was calling him. Giving the squirming rabbit a final glance, Jensen released it and walked towards Jared.

"Dude, what took you so long?” Jared asked concern colored his voice. “We were getting worried.”

“I got turned around and couldn’t find my way back,” Jensen told him.

“Well next time take a flashlight, I thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you.”

Hearing Jared’s heartbeat nearly tripping over itself, Jensen sought to reassure his friend, “I’m good Jay. Not a girl who needed rescuing.”

Once they were back on set, Jensen realized that Jared didn’t have a flashlight with him but he’d still been able to find him. He was being silly, Jared was barely in the woods but Jensen - he had been deep in the dark woods and he had seen the rabbit he’d been about to devour.


	3. American Werewolf in Vancouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes for Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week, but there were a couple of deaths in may family. Thanks everyone for being so patient.

Jensen woke the next morning to something he hadn’t smelled in a few days-coffee.

Following his nose, Jensen walked upstairs the kitchen holding a cup of the dark roast. Because the shoot had run so late, they were able to work most of the night and complete the next day’s shooting, giving them a long weekend.

“You look like you’re ready to make love to that cup,” Jared teased from the doorway.

It could be you if you want, Jensen thought.

“Jealous?” Jensen flirted.

“Maybe,” Jared flirted back.

The mood was broken when Sadie and Harley came barreling into the kitchen almost knocking Jared over to get to Jensen.

He placed his cup on the counter to greet the dogs. As he petted them he smelled the scent of outdoors on the dogs. 

His sensitive nose picked up the smell of the cold Vancouver air along with the smoke of a fireplace and a grill. Who was grilling this early in the morning? There was something else tickling his nose but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but it made his dick twitch.

“Hey, Jen?” Jared interrupted Jensen’s musings. “I have an important errand to run and I wasn’t able to complete the babies run, can you take them for their run?”

What errand did Jared have that was so important that he would cut the dogs run short? He hadn’t mentioned any errand yesterday. Jensen was pissed because he had planned on spending the day convincing Jared to go to Mike’s party tomorrow.

“Got a hot date this morning?” Jensen fished.

“What? No,” Jared denied. “It’s my house, why wouldn’t I just bring her here.”

“Well if she looked like Harley or Sadie I could understand.”

“Fucker,” Jared grinned before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

It wasn’t until Jensen heard Jared’s truck pull out of the driveway that Jensen realized that Jared never told him where he was going.

After finishing his coffee, Jensen changed into his running gear and grabbed the dogs’ leashes and headed outside.

The trio had a good rhythm until they reached the end of the street. The neighbors’ Cane Corso, a huge brown dog always growled at Harley and Sadie proved that today was no exception. Even though he expected it, it was a surprise when the large dog threatened his pets through the fence.

There was one difference today. Even though rationally Jensen knew that the large dog was not going to come through the fence, something in him felt the need to protect Harley and Sadie so he stopped and growled back at the dog.

Frightened by this turn of events the Cane Corso whimpered and ran to the front door scratching at it begging to be let inside. At this turn of events Sadie and Harley whined and rolled over, baring their stomachs to Jensen and he smiled, bent down to his haunches and looked at the mastiff as he rubbed their bellies.

Once he showed love to the dogs he continued along their route which led to a small neighborhood park where they were let off leash and allowed to run freely.

As soon as they were off leash, Sadie spotted a squirrel and gave chase with a slower Harley following suit. Usually Jensen would stretch while the dogs ran of their excess energy, but today he wanted to join in the fun and give chase as well.

He was barely restraining himself, using the fact that pictures of him chasing a squirrel would end up on the internet to keep himself from bounding after them. Barely.

He could smell it, the blood, muscle and musk were all calling out to him when suddenly he was on all fours ready to join in when a feminine voice behind him asked, “Is that a new exercise?”

Growling softly, Jensen shot a longing look to the dogs before lifting and stretching his leg, pretending that he was stretching.

The woman’s name was Shelly and she and Jensen have been flirting with each other for months. The last time he saw her he had promised himself that he was going to ask her out, but now that she was standing in front of him, he couldn’t make himself do it.

She just didn’t… smell right.

Instead of his normal flirting, Jensen made small talk for thirty minutes before calling the dogs back. He could see the confusion on Shelly’s face but he couldn’t ask her out when the person he really wanted was out with someone else right now.

 

Jared felt guilty about blowing Jensen off, but this was important. They were having a long weekend but Jared couldn’t spend it with Jensen because he had to meet with the pack members his father had sent up to take care of his clusterfuck.

As far as Jared is concerned this couldn't have happened at a worse time because he would feel his heat coming on. At first it was just a mild heat and the suppressants were keeping it under control even at the time of a full moon. Usually when the sups didn’t work it was because there was an alpha in the vicinity and between the moon and the need to mate, nature was going to win out. 

“Henry, Tim!” Jared greeted the alphas. He had expected his brother Jeff to accompany Henry and said as much.

“Jeff had to accompany the Alpha on pack business,” Tim informed him. “I’m honored that he trusts me with this assignment.”

“Of course he does, Tim. I trust you as well,” Jared assured the alpha.

Normally Henry would greet Jared with a hug that lasted a little too long and a soft kiss on his cheek, but not today. By his stance, Jared could tell the alpha sensed the heat and kept his distance.

“Why are you out when your heat is starting?” The older man asked. “I know there are many weres in this area, but you still risk a danger of being attacked walking around like that.”

“I know, Henry,” Jared responded, but we have to find my pup before I can hide out for the weekend.”

For a moment Henry’s comment and action angered Jared. He was mad at himself for falling for a human and for that human being everything he wanted but could not have.

“Listen pup, I know that the situation isn’t ideal, but we’ll find him soon. We need to start the search and find this new omega that you’ve blessed the pack with.”

Blushing at the praise, Jared responded, “I hope the pup sees the change as a blessing.”

“Of course he will,” Tim interjected smoothly. “Tell us everything you remember about that night; the drinks, the party and waking up with the taste of blood in your mouth.”

“You’ve never had a heat, even on a full moon before while you were on your suppressants, was there an alpha in the vicinity?” Henry asked.

“Not that I remember,” Jared admitted, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “It was our same gang, but there could have been an alpha in the bar and I wasn’t aware of him.”

“Don’t worry pup, we’ll find him,” Henry assured him.

After watching the pair drive off, Jared breathed a sigh of relief. His father had sent two of the most trusted track members. He felt good about the job and felt that he would have his pup with him before the last full moon rose.

Once he was in his car, Jared noticed Jensen’s leather jacket was in the passenger’s seat and it made the car smell just like his friend. As he looked at the coat, Jared felt a pang of guilt. He felt guilty from leaving Jensen this morning when he knew that Jensen was making plans for the pair of them to spend the day together. 

If Henry and Tim lived up to his father’s trust, he might be able to make it up by attending Mike’s post-Halloween party.

As he was trying to decide what he was going to get him for lunch, he received a call from the studio telling him that Eric and Sera had rewritten a scene and he was needed in the studio to film later today. Eric told him that if he behaved they could have the scene in the can in about three hours.

Jared wasn’t looking forward to spending his off time in the studio, but at least it wasn’t all day and he would still have time to spend with Jensen today.

He felt good as he drove towards home because he now had a way to make this up to Jensen. He couldn’t explain what he’d really been doing so he was going to continue to let Jensen believe that he had a date. However, in the meantime he could distract Jensen with food and talk about costumes.

An hour later Jared was back home with ribs, steaks and the trimmings and called for Jensen to join him as he walked through the door.

When Jensen joined him, Jared’s happiness was dimmed a little as he caught another scent mingled in with Jensen’s.

Shelly.

Jensen had been flirting with the blonde for months after meeting her in the neighborhood park and now when everything else was going to hell, Jensen finally took her up on her offer.  
“Smells good, Jare,” Jensen greeted as he joined his friend, “I’m starving.”

“I’ll just bet you are,” Jared mumbled,

As much as he wanted too, Jared had no claim on Jensen; had never even hinted at his feelings for the older man, but the thought of him being with Shelly made him feel betrayed.

“The studio had the new script delivered, looks as though I’ll have to go in as well, so there goes our long weekend.”

“It’s only going to be for a few hours,” Jared reminded him.

“Yeah, but it is still work.”

They had barely began the meal when Jared’s phone rang. Normally when he hung out with Jensen the world could implode, but the call was from Henry and he had to take it. Giving Jensen a quick glance seeing that the older man was chowing down on the food, before he left the room to take the call.

“Jared,” Henry huffed, “we found some blood and we know for sure that the pup is male which presents a problem. We are going to need a place to keep him. This is going to be tough because he is going to shift and go into heat at the same time. I’m glad that you called your dad because this might be difficult for you to handle on your own. Please tell me that you have a place for him.”

“Yeah, I do. My basement is large and sound proof. I have shifted and gone through several heats down there without Jensen being none the wiser.”

“Good, because I think we’ll have him soon and hopefully before he begins shifting so we can explain what is happening to him.”

As he walked back into the kitchen, Jared was trying to figure out how he was going to get rid of Jensen so Henry and Tim could bring the pup home. He was thinking so hard that he almost missed the change in Jensen’s mood.

“Is the food good?” Jared asked trying to recapture the mood from earlier.

Instead of answering, Jensen grunted and continued to eat. The older man never looked up and Jared remained quiet as well as he attempted to find a way to get Jensen to talk to him again.

 

Jensen tried not to look at Jared. His new and improved hearing usually irritated him, but today it sucks ass. 

He wasn’t listening intentionally, but he had no way to tune it out. He didn’t hear the entire conversation, but he heard Jared tell someone that he had been hiding in the basement to get away from him. 

Why would he do that?

That wasn’t the worse part, Jensen didn’t even know that the house had a basement. He guesses that it makes sense not to tell the person you’re hiding from where you’re hiding.

Was he hiding with someone? Surely he didn’t think that Jensen would be judgmental about who he dated. He desperately wanted to be the person Jared wanted, but that was never going to happen. Even though Jared hadn’t dated anyone seriously since his breakup with Sandy, Jensen would have noticed another little pixie hanging around.

When the role of Ruby was recast the first thing Jensen noticed about the actress who replaced Katie that she was Jared’s type and he’d even thought about setting them up, but now he didn’t want her anywhere near Jared.

It was enough that he was going to have to watch them film that ridiculous scene later today. Why did they all of a sudden need a fucking sex scene anyway? If Katie was still Ruby, then this wouldn’t be an issue, but this girl was Jared’s type and Jensen couldn’t compete.

It didn’t stop him from wanting to though. Jensen palmed himself when he thought about the way Jared had bulked up and how amazing his body was now. He wasn’t needed much on the set today, but he would stay because this was the only way he could ogle that gorgeous body without explaining that he wanted to fuck his friend.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in separate parts of the house until Clif came to take them to the studio.

Just as he figured, his scene didn’t take long and now he was waiting for Clif to take him home. Instead of waiting for the driver in his trailer, Jensen was lurking along the fringe of the set where Jared and Gen were preparing to shoot their scene.

“You ready to head out, Jensen?” Clif asked.

Jensen smiled and shook his head. There was no way this scene was going to be filmed without him there. He couldn’t stop it but he could make Jared aware of him, which he knew would make the other man uncomfortable.

“Nah,” Jensen denied as cordially as possible. “I want to stick around and give the kid a hard time.”

“Sure,” Clif nodded and Jensen could tell that the driver didn’t believe him, but at this point he didn’t care.

Jared was about to film a nude (okay, damn near nude) scene and Jensen felt that he could stop whatever was going to happen between the two actors if he stayed there.

When he was calm enough, Jensen found a seat next to one of the cameramen and sat down to watch.

When the dialogue began, it could have been Oscar worthy material but as far as Jensen was concern it was crap. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that Genevieve had her tiny little hands on something he considered his.

As he watched the pair move around the set, a smell hit his nose. It was earthy, musky and pure sex. It took his a minute to realize that the smell was Jared. Sniffing the air, Jensen realized that Jared was turned on by the little actress.

When the script called for it, Jared pushed the actress down on the bed and covered her body with his own causing Jensen to growl softly in the back of his throat causing the cameraman to jump, ruining the scene.

“This is supposed to be a closed set, who let a dog in here?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jensen lied before storming off the set in embarrassment. 

This was a bad idea. What made him think that he could watch this without ripping out Genevieve’s throat? 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he stopped in his tracks. He was known as a calm and easy going person, so what he was feeling was unusual for him. He literally wanted to rip out the actress’s throat and eat her heart for touching Jared.

Increasing his gait to a trot, Jensen was barely in his trailer before pulling out his cell and calling his doctor. Something was wrong because he was clearly getting out of control.

He left the trailer five minutes later feeling better knowing that he had a doctor’s appointment for Monday.

He prayed that he made it through the weekend. Perhaps he should play it safe and stay with Jared because it would not be good to mingle with the people who were going to be at Rosenbaum's party.

He couldn’t stay on the set knowing that Jared was filming that scene, so he had Clif take him home. He thought that he would relax away from the studio, but as he sat alone in the house all he could think about was Jared and Genevieve rolling around on that bed.

As though sensing his mood, the dogs began to whine, so Jensen grabbed their leashes and headed out for a walk. The Cane Corso was back in the yard, and Jensen snarled and growled until saliva was running down his chin.

Taking satisfaction in the retreating dog, Jensen, Harley and Sadie continued onto the park. When he reached the small park Jensen realized that he felt better.

Until Jared got home.

The first thing he noticed was the sweet smelling scent, it was flowers and lemons and something soft and girly that he knew belonged to Genevieve. Apparently Jared hadn’t bothered to shower before leaving the studio, and he was covered in the woman’s scent.

The longer he took in the scent the more he wanted to seek her out and make good on his earlier feelings and rip out her fucking throat.

The dogs were once again in tune with his mood and settled next to him in an attempt to calm him down.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared greeted as though he hadn’t walked into their home smelling like someone else. With a feral smile, Jensen walked towards Jared with every intention on showing him to whom he belonged. As he stepped in front of Jared, the younger mans’ cell rang.

It has some bastardized Asian ringtone, but it was enough to penetrate Jensen’s jealous haze.

As Jared talked on the phone, Jensen welcomed the intrusion. What was wrong with him? He was about to attack his straight co-star/best friend because he had suddenly discovered a big gay love for the man.

Even as he recognized that he was behaving irrationally, that didn’t stop him from wanting to rip the phone from Jared’s hand and drag him upstairs and wash Genevieve’s scent from Jared’s body and replace it with his own.

With the thought of possessing and claiming Jared, Jensen knew that he had to put some distance between them, so he racked him brain as where he could go. For the first time since he moved in he actually missed his small apartment. There he could be alone and gather his thoughts without being concerned about another person’s feelings.

There really was not anywhere to go without having to answer unwanted questions. He could go crash at Mike or Tom’s but they were working through issues of their own. Even though it would give them joy to tease him after he’d teased them about just kiss and get it over with, they still didn’t need to add his shit to what they were already dealing with.

There was no way he was going to go on another run. He thought too much when he ran and besides, he didn’t want to run into Shelly again. He wasn’t sure, but her house must be on the route he ran because she always miraculously appeared that the park when he was there. The thought of flirting with her made him feel dirty.

He seemed to crave Jared now.

Even as he’s scheming, trying to find a way to escape him, Jensen’s soul was crying out for Jared. He wanted to bury himself into that big body and never let him go. He doesn’t understand this sudden, overwhelming desire for his friend. As the days passed, his need for his friend grew and he didn’t act on it because then he would lose him.

The need for Jared was so strong that he walked around half hard all the fucking time, and at night and in the shower, Jared was the reason he touched his dick. The weird bumps at the base were still sensitive, but it felt so good.

Man if things could go back to the way before Halloween he’d be a happy man.

The gym.

The thought came to him, suddenly. He could work out his frustration. Jared had turned one of his spare rooms into a world class workout room, but that would defeat the purpose. He still had a membership at the place around the corner from his old apartment so he headed there.

The great thing about the gym was that there were other actors who frequented it so there was no harassment from the other members.

As he undressed, his hand accidently touched the scar that he still couldn’t remember getting, and was surprised at the heat he felt there. Even the scar made him think of Jared. Man he was losing it.

Jensen was halfway through his circuit when she walked in.

Genevieve something or the other.

Normally, he would have learned her name, flirted a little. He’d be all gosh darn, mam, displaying all of his southern charm to make her feel welcome.

But not with her, she wanted his Jared and he just couldn’t pretend that that didn’t piss him off.

“Hi Jensen,” She greeted all toothy smiles and innocence. “Is Jared with you?”

“No,” Jensen said through gritted teeth, willing her to go away. He didn’t want to discuss Jared with her knowing that she wanted him.

It seems that she was a bit daft because she couldn’t pick up on his get the fuck out of my face vibe, and monocyclic answers and kept asking Jensen about Jared. 

“If you didn’t want to talk to me, all you had to do was say so,” she accused when she finally noticed his lack of enthusiasm.

“I’m working out here, sorry,” he apologized half-heartedly.

“I’ll call him myself,” she threw at him as she pulled out her phone and started dialing.

He watched as she called Jared and noticed that she had his number programmed into her phone already. It took all of his willpower not to pluck the phone from her hand and smash it against the wall.

As she moved to the treadmill and out of his line of vision, Jensen channeled all of his frustration into his workout. He was lifting more that he normally did without a strain, the spotter was impressed and encouraged him to try more. If he lifted more it wasn’t because of the praise, it was an attempt to work Jared out of his system. It didn’t work.

Forty minutes later, he left the gym still frustrated, but tired and hungry, and that’s what he wanted. In an attempt to stay away as long as possible, he stopped at his favorite steakhouse. The smell of the seared meat put him off a little. He wanted to order it raw, but he knew that the restaurant wouldn’t do that, so he had it bloody.

He polished off two huge steaks and the trimmings. He was contemplating a third but he noticed the wait staff watching him the same way he watched Jared when he ate.

When he finally made it home, Jared was nowhere to be found. Jensen assumed that he was asleep, but then he could be in the secret basement hiding from him.

The next morning Jensen woke to a rumbling stomach and he laughed to himself. Perhaps he should had had that third steak to go. 

The plan was to spend the rest of the day avoiding Jared, but the son of a bitch didn’t play fair. There were smells of coffee and bacon floating down the stairs and made him hungrier than before. His stomach growled as though to say “lets avoid him after we eat breakfast.”

Cautiously, Jensen entered the kitchen and was torn between the bounty he found there and a mouthwatering Jared standing in front of the refrigerator barefoot in his blue and green plain sleep pants that rode low on his hips.

Both the food and Jared made Jensen’s mouth water.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Jensen went to the stove to see what Jared had prepared and damn. He had cooked a full southern breakfast of grits, eggs and bacon, he had even made homemade biscuits and brought out his mama’s homemade strawberry preserves.

Food served two purposes for Jared, it was both comfort and apology, but Jared had nothing to apologize for, so Jensen was confused.

He wanted to ask but he was scared of what he was going to say. The meal was eaten in the den in silence broken occasionally with murmurs of appreciation between bites.

Once he finished his meal, Jensen leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. He could tell Jared wanted to say something smartassed but he hesitated because of this thing between them. Even though his belly was full, He was still hungry. Even though he had gorged himself, that was something still calling to him, but he couldn’t force himself to eat another bite.

Jensen looked from the food to Jared ad he could feel the anxiousness coming in waves from Jared.

Like Dean, Jensen hated it when Jared was upset so he decided to break the silence.

“That was delicious, Jay,” He husked hoping that Jared would take it for the apology he intended it to be.

If Jared had just said thank you, everything would have been okay, but the fucker, blushed. He was so pretty with his pink cheeks, and then there was this heavenly smell.

It was the ocean, and outdoors and something sweet that Jensen couldn’t quite name, but it went straight to his dick.

He has been fighting his attraction, but when Jared made to walk past him into the kitchen, Jensen’s hand snaked out and hooked Jared around his waist and tugged until the tall man was sitting in his lap.

Jared shot him a puzzled look, and there was a part of Jensen that said there’s still time to salvage this, just play it off, and tease him about being a girl. But then there was the more primal part that screamed claim him.

“Jensen?” 

Jensen liked the way his name sounded coming from Jared’s mouth, and he wanted to hear it again, but this time rougher and more passionate.

“Jared,” he mimicked as he took in the thin pink lips, wet from where Jared has been nervously licking his tongue. Before his friend had time to understand what was happening, Jensen reached up, slid his hands in Jared’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss. 

This is what he had been hungering for.

He’s heard people describe their version of heaven, but the only thing he could imagine more heavenly than the feel of Jared’s mouth would be Jared’s body underneath his. If he had his way that would happen very soon.

The slide of Jared's mouth on his was so. Fucking. Delicious.

At first Jared teased with closed mouth kisses, but when Jensen ran his mouth along the seam, asking for permission. “Please,” he begged and Jared opened so prettily and let him in.

Such a good boy.

As his tongue explored the cavern of Jared’s mouth, his hand took their own expedition over that gorgeous body. It was a glorious revelation to Jensen as it was both hard and soft and yielding under Jensen’s touch.

Jensen wanted to take his time, and learn every inch, but he also wanted to dive in all at once. He knew that it has only been a few days since this desire for Jared overcame him, but it seems as though he has been waiting a lifetime for this man.

Jared broke the kiss and Jensen blindly reached for him and to his relief, Jared only moved so that he could straddle Jensen’s lap and make it easier to indulge in those hungry kisses.

It slowly made it easier for their dicks to come in contact with one another, and if they didn’t slow down, Jensen was going to come faster than he did the first time Annie Simmons put his dick in her mouth. 

The problem was the contact had Jensen’s already wired up body throbbing so badly that he could feel his heartbeat in his mouth.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, and this time it was Jared who begged and Jensen, whispered, “Shhh, I got you,” calming the omega down immediately.

Jared leaned forward to reclaim Jensen’s plush mouth, but Jensen stayed him with his hand and stared at him as he placed a finger in the center of Jared’s chest and drew it down until it rested as the top of Jared’s sleep pants.

Jared gave a slight nod and Jensen pushed his hand underneath the band and was pleased to find that Jared had gone commando. He quickly wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock causing them both to moan aloud.

Jensen's hand was dry and he couldn’t get the friction he wanted, but he didn't want to move and get lotion. Instead he tucked the pants under Jared’s balls and reached behind him and grabbed the butter and smeared a little on his hand and it was wonderful.

Jensen started off with slow strokes that were meant to tease. With each stroke, Jared attempted to thrust up into Jensen’s hand to make him speed up, but the older man kept up the slow maddening strokes.

“Jensen, please,” Jared begged as he threw his head back and tried once more to thrust his hips forward to speed Jensen along.

Smiling, Jensen placed one hand on Jared’s taut, flat stomach to hold him still as he continued at his own pace. As he continued slowly stroking Jared’s large member, he was pleased when it started dribbling precome, because it had the smell he’s associated with Jared, Spun-sugar and home.

Jensen wanted to taste, so he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the mushroom head before taking Jared in his mouth.

When flavor of Jared burst over his tongue, Jensen was not surprised that it tasted sweet like butter and sugar and suddenly Jensen couldn’t get enough. Forgetting that this was his first time at oral sex with a man, he tried to take him all the way in and choked, bringing tears to his eyes.

Not one to let obstacles get in his way, Jensen grabbed both of Jared’s ass cheek and continued to learn how to please him. Judging by the broken moans that were slipping from Jared’s mouth, Jensen was passing the test.

Despite never having done this before, Jensen liked the way Jared felt in his mouth, loved the heavy weight and the rigid veins that were like a personal roadmap to Jared’s pleasure.

With each bob of his head he took Jared deeper into to his mouth and as his hands tightened on the globes of Jared’s ass he felt a wetness there and realized that Jared had lubed his ass in anticipation. And the thought of that made Jensen harder.

“Alpha, please,” Jared begged as he reached down and ran his hands through Jensen’s short spiky hair.

Jensen didn’t think he could get harder, but being called alpha made him so hard that he could feel the knots at the base of his cock swell and fuck if that didn’t feel good.

But it was wrong he shouldn’t have anything swell as the base of his cock, let alone enjoy the feel of it, but he had Jared in his mouth he’d worry about that later.

Pulling Jared from his mouth, Jensen chuckled when Jared whined at the loss, but he knew what he liked in a blow job and he wanted to give that to Jared. Ducking his head lower, Jensen took one of Jared’s balls in his mouth causing precome to squirt on his cheek.

If that was the reaction then he wanted to see what happened when he took then both in his mouth. He didn’t have to wait long for the reaction.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jen…” Jared chanted as the pleasure overcame him.

He could feel Jared’s body stiffen and he knew that Jared was going to come soon and he wanted to taste the sweet cream. Reluctantly, he let his balls slip from his mouth and took as much of the large cock in his mouth as he could, what didn’t fit he used his hand to, and it only took a few strokes before Jared was coming in his mouth.

Even though both men were panting as though they had run a few miles, Jared pulled Jensen up into a kiss, and damn if Jensen didn’t nearly come in in pants when Jared licked traces of his come from Jensen’s mouth and face.

Jensen reveled in the way Jared was rubbing his hands over his body until he whispered, “Let me take care of that for you Jen.”

He was about to give into that temptation when he remembered the knots that had appeared on the base of his dick and he had no way to explain that to Jared. He wasn’t sure if it was contagious or if he would be embarrassed by a lack of staying power and there was no way he was going to take the chance.

“I’m good, Jared,” He told the younger man as he gently pushed him from his lap.

“Jen, please let me…” Jared begged for a different reason this time.

“I said I’m good,” Jensen said harshly and regretted it instantly when he saw the look of hurt on Jared’s face.

Before things could get worse, Jensen knew that he had to get out of there, so he rushed past a confused Jared, grabbed his keys and left. 

After driving around Jensen settled on the bar that he and his friends frequented, it was the very one they were at last Halloween.

It really was too early in the day to drink but he felt as though he was going crazy, and this morning didn’t help. He still had a couple of days before his doctor’s appointment so he had to hold his shit together until then.

The worst and the best was this morning with Jared. To have had the chance to touch and taste him was incredible. Just the thought of that made him so hard he had to adjust himself. He wanted the chance to approach Jared without whatever was going on with him right now.

Today is the worst so far. All day long he has felt as though his is coming out of his skin. Since last night he has been running as hot as Jared, and that idiot was a furnace. Even on the coldest day in Vancouver, Jared only wore a lightweight jacket. The only reason he wore a coat between takes was because Eric and Kim insisted on it. Insurance or some such shit.

 

He was about to leave when someone from the set of Smallville saw him and began a long remember when conversation. Yeah, Jensen had a great time on the set and made some great friends, but right now all he wanted was to get out of there. As he finally made it out of the bar he remembered what a gossip this guy was and was sure that by tomorrow on three different sets there would be rumors of him being an alcoholic. He’d deal with that later.

As he got back into the car and drove back towards home, Jensen looked towards the small copse of trees at the beginning of the neighborhood he swore that he saw animals running through them…wolves, to be exact. Instead of being afraid, an overwhelming need to strip and join them overcame him. 

 

When he pulled into the drive, he entered the house as quietly as possible to avoid Jared, but when the dogs spotted his they opened their mouths bark, Jensen commanded, “quiet!” and both dogs snapped their snouts shut not making a sound.

Quickly he went downstairs and paced the room. It seemed that the drinks that he imbibed earlier were kicking in because he became sleepy and laid down on the bed and took a nap while Harley and Sadie guarding the door.

It seemed that it was late when Jensen woke, he apparently fell into a deep sleep rather than a little nap. As glance out the window told him that it was getting dark outside. He thought about Rosenbaum’s party and instead of smiling he cringed at the thought of going.

As he lay there cringing about the party he was jerked awake by a stabbing pain on his face and reached his hand to feel what was wrong and gasped in shock at what he found. His nose felt elongated. His mind went back to all of the research he'd recently done, and he couldn’t recall anything that would cause his nose to swell. Of course that didn’t matter when he noticed blood on his hand.

Jumping from the bed, Jensen ran the short distance to the ensuite bathroom to look I the mirror and was shocked by the sight that greeted him.

His nose was elongating to look like that of a dog, and he turned towards Harley and Sadie s though to accuse them of being responsible for what was happening to him. He knew they weren’t to blame but who or what that was responsible was still unknown.

That’s when his scar began to throb and burn as though it was yelling I am the culprit, but that didn’t really help because he still had no clue how he received the scar.

Praying that this was all a dream Jensen looked at his reflection and a new pain began around his ears. A pointy tip was breaking through the delicate skin there causing more pain, but when he reached up to touch the bloody mess, his fingers joined in.

He bit back a scream as the tips of his fingers split open allowing claws to form, and his four fingers became webbed while his thumb went high on his wrist to form a dewclaw.

The pain in his upper body grew worse as his teeth became fangs his hair began to disappear. 

Doctor.

He had to find a doctor now, turning away from the mirror Jensen made a step towards the bedroom to retrieve his phone when a pain up his calf sent him to the ground. He had been fighting an overwhelming desire not to go on four legs the entire week, and now that he didn’t have a choice he fought to get back on two legs.

Once he was on his hands and knees, that’s when the real pain started. Muscles swelled to their new strength and to allow bones to rearrange to their new shape. This time he couldn’t hold back the whine as the pain ripped through his body, tearing away clothes leaving them in a bloody heap underneath his changed body.

The last change was his hair. He could feel the millions of pinpricks as the shafts formed to give him a beautiful new white coat. Once the transformation was complete, Jensen made his way into the bedroom settling next to the bed thinking that he was either having the worse nightmare known to man or he was hallucinating and he was trying to find a way out of this situation when the sweetest scent hit his nose.

Jared.

 

Jared was excited. He had received a call from Henry and Tim telling him they had caught the trail of the pup and should have him soon. 

The call made him happy because he would be there when the pup went through his first shift and heat and Jensen wasn’t there so they would be able to get him downstairs without the older man noticing.

He walked from the den to the kitchen too nervous to sit down. As the time passed his latest walk into the den included a peek out the window as though he was going to spot the alphas bringing in his pup. He wasn’t’ surprised not to see them, but what he was surprised to see was Jensen’s SUV.

The Range rover was parked in the driveway, and Jared’s sure that it had been there for a while.

Fuck!

Now he was torn between his pup and Jensen. He wanted a repeat of this afternoon but with a different ending, with Jensen letting him return the favor. He had no idea that Jensen felt that way about him, and he knew that if they continued this thing between then, he had to tell Jensen what he was.

He was surprised that Jensen hadn’t questioned the slick, but both were worked up over the intense orgasm Jensen had given him.

Jensen being home was going to complicate things, but he would distract his roommate while Henry and Tim took the pup downstairs. Checking his watch, the time was six-thirty, and it would be dark soon. He hoped that the alphas would show soon.

As soon as he completed that thought Jared saw a strange car pull into the driveway. Shit the last thing he needed was visitors and was busy thinking of a way to get them to leave when he saw Henry and Tim emerge from the vehicle.

He strained to see his pup, but it was only the alphas walking towards the front door.

“Where is he?” Jared asked anxiously, “You said you’d have him, so where is he?”

“Calm down pup,” Henry said gently, “We did find him.”

Looking past the pair, Jared asked, “Then where… oh my God, Jensen?” he asked in a loud whisper.

“Jensen,” Tim repeated with a nod of his head.

The signs were all there and he'd ignored them.

Jared would have time later to kick his own ass for not realizing the signs that Jensen was his pup as well as lament the fact that he would have to watch as someone else claimed the man.

 

As he thought about the past few days, Jensen’s new possessiveness, his increased appetite should have shouted Jensen’s a werewolf. Even that foray into the woods in the dark made sense, he could see in the dark. Had he been hunting something?

All of this made sense except the need to have Jensen claim him, fuck him and breed him. The attraction to the man was stronger than before, and the heavy petting earlier, didn’t make sense. Jensen was the same as him, an omega, but he felt like mate. 

That had to be wrong.

No matter how progressive his pack was, an omega/omega mating would be frowned upon. There were plenty of same sex couples in their pack, but they were alpha/beta, or the preferable alpha/omega, never omega/omega. That was one of the few reasons pack members were ostracized.

“Jared wait!” Henry called out as Jared ran down the stairs towards Jensen’s room.

Normally the alphas would outrun the smaller omega, but they hadn’t expected the young man to bolt. As he was already on top of the stairs, he was at the door before they even moved.

Jared was at Jensen’s bedroom door softly knocking on the door by the time they caught up. Not sure what to expect, he quietly opened the door. That was as far as he has allowed in because Harley and Sadie growled and snarled at him not allowing him entrance.

"Harley, Sadie down!” he commanded but the pair continued growling and snarling at their owner.

Having raised them from pups, it never occurred to Jared to be frightened of his kids, until Harley nipped his hand. He just wanted to get to Jensen because he could smell alpha. But best of all he could smell mate.

“Jared, they are protecting their alpha,” Henry informed him as he pointed to the side of the bed where a huge beautiful white wolf stood.

“He’s my alpha and their pack leader,” Jared corrected the older man.


	4. Changes

Jensen was alpha. 

Jared wasn’t sure how that happened because normally when humans were turned they were omega. Jared had never heard of a turning ending any other way, except Jensen was alpha. Jared’s alpha and he’d rip out the neck of any omega who tried to come between them.

Slowly backing up, once he was outside the bedroom door, Jared disrobed and shifted. He walked back into the room but the dogs were in protective mood, so he rolled over on his stomach letting them know that he meant their leader no harm. 

Harley and Sadie whined at Jared as he slid further into the room and closer to Jensen. He could tell they were still wary about letting him close to Jensen. A low whine from Jensen told the dogs that it was okay and they stood down.

With a bark from Jensen, Harley and Sadie left the room looking back as though this interloper was going to harm their leader. 

Once they were out of the room, one of the alphas closed the door giving the pair their privacy.

When he heard the snick signaling that the door was closed, Jared quickly shifted back to his human form.

“It’s okay, Jensen,” he attempted to soothe the scared man. Having gone through his first shift at the age of two, Jared couldn’t imagine what it felt like for Jensen right now. “Close your eyes and think of your human form.”

Jensen cocked his head the side and looked at him warily before taking Jared’s advice. It took three times before he could actually complete the change.

“What the fuck Jared?” Jensen demanded. “I was a dog…”

“Wolf,” Jared corrected. “Wolf.”

“Wolf, dog, doesn’t really matter because I’m not supposed the have the ability to turn into either.” As though it just occurred to him, “And neither should you.”

Rubbing his hands on his thighs, Jared blushed and replied, “um, about that. I’m a wolf. Werewolf.”

“Werewolf, huh? You say that in the same tone as though you’re asking for directions. This isn’t fanfic, Jared, this is our lives.” Taking a deep breath Jensen continued his voice breaking, “Please Jared tell me what’s happening. Have I been drugged and I’ll sleep this off?”

Right there Jared felt like shit. He knew that it was going to be tough explaining everything and he’d had a plan. That was before it was Jensen. Before it was mate.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, Jensen, but for me it’s normal, having been born were, it’s all I’ve ever known.”

At that admission, Jensen stepped back until his naked back was against the wall. Once he was against the wall he looked around as though he was looking for an escape from the crazy man standing in front of him.

“Okay, I’ma take a huge fucking leap and believe that my hot friend and roommate was born a werewolf, I wasn’t. How did I become one? We work on a show about supernatural, so I know that I’d have to be bitten to turn and…”

Jared stared as Jensen’s hand slowly went down to the scar on his thigh. His mark-his claim and his eyes went wide as he realized what the scar meant.

Trying for levity, Jared said, “So you think I’m hot?”

“That’s what you want to focus on?” a blushing Jensen asked before continuing. “I wasn’t born this way and this scar wasn’t here before Halloween.”

Stepping forward, Jared admitted from behind his bangs, “I think you’re hot too.”

He knew that he was going to have to address the question but he wanted to get that out. He’d been hiding his feelings for so long and it was almost in his reach, he wasn’t going to back down. Yeah, Jensen was going to be angry at him for a while, but that would soon change. 

“That’s nice Jared, but I need answers, what happened?”

It was ingrained in him to obey an alpha but he could deny if he chose, but not with Jensen. Jensen was his mate and Jared would spill state secrets if his alpha asked.

“I bit you,” Jared mumbled.

“Come again?” Jensen asked leaning forward as though he misunderstood what Jared had just told him. “Did you say _you_ bit me?”

“Yes,” Jared admitted as he lowered his head.

“So this past week while I’ve been quietly going out of my mind, you knew that you’d bit me and didn’t feel the need to share that tiny bit of info with me?”

"But I didn't know, well I didn’t know that it was you,” Jared explained to a disbelieving Jensen.

“Oh, so you go around Vancouver biting unsuspecting people and turning them against their will? Why not Chad, I mean he’s your best friend.”

Surely Jensen didn’t believe that about him, that he was that big of an asshole, but then he could see his point of view. And Chad? Just-no.

“No!” Jared denied. “It was Halloween night and I honestly don’t remember what happened. I woke up with the taste of blood in my mouth so I called dad to…”

“Dad? Your father knows about this?”

“Born a were,” Jared reminded him with more sarcasm than he’d intended. He opened his mouth to further explain, when suddenly he was shoved behind a growling Jensen.

 

One minute Jensen was listening to Jared fumble his way through his explanation and the next there were two strangers coming through the door.

“Pup you’re doing such a bad job of explaining this,” the shorter of the two chuckled.

"Down, Jensen,” the older man held up his hand as Jensen growled, “we mean you no harm-we’re actually here to help you through this transition, but Jared here was supposed to ease you through the first part.”

“Who are you?” Jensen asked as he tried to shield Jared from the intruders.

“I’m Henry and this is Tim and we’re family-pack.”

Theoretically Jensen understood pack. He remembered watching a documentary on wolves and pack life, but that can’t be the same, they’re human. Well mostly human. Also working on a show focused on the supernatural led to research concerning werewolves so how did this work?

“That’s what I was trying to explain to you,” Jared sighed making Jensen realize that he had spoken aloud. “But we got sidetracked.”

The tall older man extended his hand to Jensen, but he declined the gesture. He was not going to give him a chance to get to Jared.

The older man smiled, “Jared was doing such a poor job of explaining that we decided that perhaps we should intervene and hurry things along, pup.”

“Other than knowing that I will change to a do-wolf,” Jensen corrected at the poke in his ribs from Jared, “what more do I need to know?”

“There are plenty of things that you’ll need to know,” and he began to explain them to Jensen. “The more delicate things, I’ll leave to Jared and he can give you detail, pup to pup.”

“Why do you keep calling me pup?” Jensen asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Because you’re newborn to this life,” Henry explained, “however the way you’re protecting your mote, no one is going to think of you as a pup for long.”

Relaxing a little at the compliment, Jensen listened to the men. He would have listened to Jared but it was hard. He kept getting caught up in the emotions that stirred between them and he couldn’t concentrate.

“We’re going to take your pack members-your non-vocal pack members,” Henry clarified as he pointed at Harley and Sadie, “upstairs and let ourselves out.”

They could have said that they were going to burn the house down the only thing he could concentrate on was Jared. The whine from the dogs and cool breeze from the hall penetrated his Jared haze enough for him to realize that he was naked.

“Don’t freak out,” Jared consoled him, “that’s just remnants of your human sensibilities. I don’t think I wore clothes before I was four.”

"So everyone… in the pack has seen what my mate has to offer?” Jensen asked trying and failing miserably not to let the jealousy show in his voice.

“Just a pack run, never a sample,” Jared beamed, obviously happy that his alpha was jealous. To sooth him, Jared reached out and touched the scar on Jensen’s thigh.

“Sandy,” Jensen bit out.

“Friends only, she couldn’t knot me,” Jared whispered as he leaned forward, “I want a knot and my own mark.”

Claiming Jared, marking him as his own. Fuck if the thought of that didn’t make Jensen hard enough to pound nails.

“So wet for you Jen,” Jared moaned in his ear.

“Good. Wait… what?” Jensen squeaked as he pushed Jared away. “How are you… this morning?”

“’M omega and you’re alpha,” Jared said as though the simple explanation made sense. When he saw the confused look on Jensen’s face he continued. “Omegas get wet like human females and you, you have a knot.”

“A knot?” he echoed and remembered the weird and sensitive bumps at the base of his dick. “It’s supposed to do that? There’s nothing wrong with me then?”

“No, it’s normal, Jen. You and I tie so that you can breed me, I produce slick you know,” Jared said as he again closed the distance between them to lick a stripe on Jensen’s neck.

There were more questions he should ask but he couldn’t concentrate past the feel of Jared’s mouth, the sweet scent emanating from his mate, and the throbbing of his cock.

They could talk later. Right now the only thing he needed to know was how it felt to bury himself in Jared’s tight hole. Grabbing Jared, Jensen backed up until he felt the bed hit the back of his knees. Once he felt the bed, he fell back pulling Jared with him.

This time when Jared attacked his mouth, there were no worries about mutations and he could give himself freely to his mate. He wrestled with Jared for control of the kiss, and hummed in the back of his throat when Jared let him take the lead.

Jensen lost himself in the slide of Jared’s pink lips on his. This was different from this morning, this time he was able to enjoy the feel of Jared’s body, his nipples rubbed against Jared's chest and Jensen had to have a taste. 

Prying his lips from Jared’s, Jensen let his lips wander down until they latched on the pebbled nipple. He rolled the nub between his lips and bit down softly with his teeth.

As Jared moaned above him, Jensen closed his eyes and the unbidden image of child sucking at these same nipples flashed before his eyes. The thought of that made him just as hard as touching this beautiful body.

Reluctantly, Jensen let the nub slip from his mouth as Jared ground down and rubbed their cocks together.

“Wanted this from the moment I saw you, Jen,” the omega confessed. ”Don’t make me wait any longer, wanna feel you inside me.”

“Bossy huh?” Jensen teased. 

"If I waited for you to make a move then this never would have happened. I’d spend the rest of my life fucking my fingers wishing they were you.”

“Mmhh,” Jensen grunted at the thought of Jared’s fingers buried in his ass, grabbing Jared’s hips, he flipped them over, “there’s no way that would have happened.”

Looking into Jared’s eyes, Jensen reached between them and wrapped his hands around their cocks and began to stroke them together. He was getting lost in the feeling of Jared’s cock sliding against his when he felt the knot at the base of his dick start to swell and a wave of panic washed over him.

"Jared no,” Jensen attempted to squirm away from his mate. He didn’t want Jared to feel the deformity, even though Jared had assured him that this was normal.

“it’s okay, Jen,” Jared reassured him, “We want- no we need your knot to inflate, but I need you to wait until you’re inside me before letting it swell. I need to be tied to you when you claim me.”

“Jared…” Jensen moaned as his mate wrapped his and Jensen's cocks at the base.

Jensen watched as Jared freed one of his hands and placed it on top of one of Jensen’s. He wasn’t sure what Jared was doing until he felt Jared taking one of his fingers and placed it at his hole. He’d heard Jared talk about his ability to get wet, but it was an abstract thing until he felt the wetness spilling from Jared.

His new senses told him that this was natural not store bought lube and he needed no more help. Pushing Jared’s hand away, Jensen took his index finger and buried it to the knuckle. Once his finger was inside Jared, Jensen marveled at the heat from Jared’s body and suddenly was overcome with the desire to bury another part of his body in the warm wet heat. 

Jensen may or may not have done research on sex with a man just in case. One thing in everything he read (fanfic wasn’t that far off from the truth) was that he had to prep his lover first, so he reluctantly removed his finger and replaced it with two and was rewarded with a low moan from Jared.

Smiling, wanting to pull more of those sounds from his lover, Jensen knew that he had to add another but first he wanted to find that little bundle of nerves he’d read about, so he crooked his finger to the left and was rewarded with a high pitched whine from Jared.

He knew that he should add a third finger, but he wanted to hear that response from Jared again. When he crooked the digit, again he was rewarded with a fluttering around his finger and that same beautiful whine.

He looked at his mate to reassure himself that the sound was from pleasure and not pain. The sight before him was beautiful. Jared’s head was thrown back his eyes tightly closed, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth slack from pleasure before relaxing. Jensen crooked his finger again just to see that look again.

“’S enough, Jensen,” Jared begged, “I need you in me, please!” 

“Well let’s get you in the right position, sweetheart,” Jensen said as he reluctantly removed his fingers from Jared’s slick hole, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Can’t hurt me, I was built to take your knot,” Jared told him as he moved to his knees with Jensen’s assistance.

Jensen was going to respond by saying something about humoring him as he learned his way around Jared’s body, but his words were stolen from his throat at the sight before him.

This was arguably the most beautiful thing that Jensen had ever seen. Before him, Jared was on his knees with his perfect ass in the air and his back was sloped as he rested his head on the bed.

Jensen threw a quick glance at Jared’s face to make sure his mate was okay, but his eyes were drawn to that beautiful pink hole, presented like every fantasy Jensen ever had, had come to life.

Jensen could feel his wolf clawing to get free as he sniffed and took in the sweet scent that emanated from Jared’s body with the slick Jared was producing. He wasn’t used to the feeling of his animal instinct being that close to the surface, so he held him back, but his mouth was salivating at the thought of tasting Jared.

Moving forward on his knees, Jensen leaned in and swiped his tongue on the pink rim and groaned as the taste exploded in his mouth. He realized that he wasn’t the only one affected as Jared pushed his ass back silently begging for more and Jensen gave him what he was asking for.

Placing his hands on Jared’s hips, Jensen plunged his tongue inside. His wolf wasn’t free but he was close and he urged Jensen on, and Jensen listened. Pulling Jared cheeks apart, Jensen flowed a fresh spurt of slick from Jared’s hole to his balls and along the way in the small area on Jared’s perineum, there was a small, barely visible scar there, which Jensen soothed with his tongue, and Jared’s knees buckled at the touch.

“Please Jensen, please I’m ready, “Jared begged. So ready please knot me. Make me yours.”

That plea caused Jensen to lose control and the wolf took over.

It was as though someone was talking to him and saying, “Take him. Claim him. _Breed_ him.” And Jensen saw no reason to hold back.

With a final swipe of his tongue, Jensen was on his knees with his cock lined up with Jared’s hole. The prep made it easier but Jared was still tight and Jensen had to fight his instinct that was telling him to push forward until he was buried balls deep.

The thought of hurting Jared was what held him back.

The large mushroom head finally eased past the tight ring of muscle, but Jared was clenching his hole and Jensen couldn’t move forward.

 

“Thought that you were ready, Jared, thought that you wanted my cock,” Jensen growled into the omega’s ear in frustration at the denial.

“I do, want you so bad, Jensen. Please fuck me,” Jared begged.

Rocking his hips forward, Jensen asked, “Then why aren’t you letting me in? You said that you were made to take me, seduced me with visions of being buried in this sweet hole. I wanna see you hanging off my dick, Jared. I wanna make you mine so relax and let me in.”  
Deciding to help his mate relax, Jensen leaned forward and tugged on Jared’s upper body until he got the hint and was now placing all of his weight on his hands. 

This was a better position for Jensen to reach those soft, bitten lips.  
To reach them Jensen moved to place a kiss on Jared’s spine just above the cleft of his ass and kissed his way up as though he was following a very detailed map. He teased and tormented along the way, stopping only when he reached his destination, the juncture where Jared’s neck and shoulder met.

As Jensen placed a kiss there he fought not to bite down into the soft flesh, not wanting to leave a mark where everyone could see, but his wolf wanting to stake his claim, was now fighting to come out. 

Jared didn’t help matters by baring that beautiful neck in offering.

While he was still able, Jensen stopped licking and kissing Jared’s neck and moved back to his lips and began kissing him.  
Jensen could feel when Jared-his mate relaxed, so he reached down and lined himself to Jared’s hole and pushed forward until he was buried in that tight, wet, hot hole. Fighting his instincts to pull out and plunge back in, Jensen bit his bottom lip and waited for Jared to adjust and tell him that it was okay to move. 

He didn’t have long to wait, because soon Jared was pushing his perfect ass back while begging, “Please alpha, move. I need you to move.”

That simple plea made his wolf take over.

There was no trace of the gentleness that Jensen was trying to give Jared earlier, his hind brain allowed him to immerse himself in the pleasure and that left no room for tenderness. Following his instincts, Jensen pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside and slammed home, howling as he buried himself into that slick wet heat. 

Jensen felt himself get impossibly harder when he felt the pain of his claws extending as he ruthlessly fucked into Jared. It didn’t hurt as much as the first shift, and the slight pain felt so motherfucking good.

His snout didn’t fully extend, but his canines did as did hairs on the back of his hand, but he paid no attention to that. What caught his attention was how beautifully Jared was taking his cock. The sweet slick making it easier for Jensen to carve out a place in that virgin hole that he was plundering.

And Jared just took it. 

Jensen’s wolf salivated as he took in the sight of himself entering Jared’s body. The pleasure was building and he could feel Jared’s channel constricting, so he knew that his mate was close so he reached around and gave the omega’s cock a swift tug before reaching the head and catching the precome that was oozing from the slit.

This felt too good to stop, so Jensen ran his hand to the base of Jared cock and circled his fingers tightly to stave off Jared’s orgasm.

“Not yet, Jared,” Jensen told him, “as much as I want to feel your hole milk me, I want this to last a little longer.”

“Please, alpha,” Jared panted, “need to come.”

“You will,” Jensen promised as he squeezed Jared’s cock a little harder before digging his talons into his mate's hips and began to thrust.

“There Jensen, hit that spot again,’ Jared moaned.

Jensen kept hitting that spot because he loved the sounds, the high pitched whines and the breathless gasps that Jared kept making. His wolf was happy as Jensen pounded away at Jared’s ass.

He had been angry at Jared for doing this to him, right now he really couldn’t understand why. Jared was the tightest hole that he had ever fucked and to know that he could do this whenever he wanted added to the fire that was building in his belly.

Jensen was loving that he could be this rough, that Jared could take this and beg for more and because he could, he pistoned his hips harder reveling the autonomy that Jared gave him over his body.

“God, alpha,” Jared moaned, “harder.”

And Jensen did. The sound of his mate calling him alpha made both his chest and his dick swell. So he fucked Jared harder wanting to empty his seed into the young man and fill him up with his babies.

With each thrust he felt something catching on Jared’s rim until he couldn’t pull put, and he realized it was his knot. Jared had mentioned a knot, even said that it was a good thing, but holy hell he didn’t know it could feel this fucking good.

It felt so good that he let the pleasure wash over him and he loosened his grip on Jared’s cock and the feeling became even more intense when Jared’s tight slick channel gripped his cock even tighter bringing him closer to his own orgasm.

Once his knot slipped in and caught, Jensen knew he was close, and his wolf told him, _Claim him! Mark him!_ So Jensen covered Jared’s body with his own and placed a soft kiss on Jared’s neck letting him know that this was where he wanted his claim mark to be to let the entire goddamned world know to whom this beautiful man belonged.

Even though the wolf was in charge, Jensen was human enough to remember to not place the mark in a place that couldn’t be explained when Jared showed up on set with a fully healed scar.

Jensen’s body unable to withstand Jared’s aftershocks gripping his cock, he came and bit down on Jared’s shoulder.

Rocking his hips as he continued to paint Jared’s insides with come, Jensen was the one whining now as he licked the sweet blood from the bite.

“So good Jared,” Jensen murmured as he continued to lick at the wound. “Thought I was going crazy, when you were all I needed.”

“Needed you too,” Jared confessed.

“Made sure you got me, huh?” Jensen asked with a mixture of pride and anger. “I didn’t get a say did I?”

“Are you angry that I’m yours” Jared asked and Jensen could hear the heartbeat that had comforted him speed up and the stench of fear roll off of him.

Jensen tried to pull out of Jared and stopped when Jared yelped as Jensen pulled at his tender rim. He realized that they were really stuck together. That angered him a little because he wanted to look at Jared and reassure his mate that they were okay. He just needed some answers.

“No, not sorry, I just wish I had been given the choice.”

“I... I really hadn’t planned to turn you. I had wanted you for so long and I guess the combination of the alcohol, my heat and seeing you chase after someone who wasn’t me. Besides, I thought that you would be omega and you would end up with someone else in the pack and I just couldn’t take that.”

Jensen thought about what Jared just told him and he understood. He had only experienced being a were for such a short time but the way his wolf took over, Jensen could only imagine how Jared felt. 

“Are… you angry with me?” Jared asked stiltedly.

"Only that you took so long to do this," Jensen teased, what little anger he felt was gone. “You can make it up to me by telling me about my new life.”

Jensen licked at his claim mark as Jared told him about pack life. He was only half listening, but when Jared mentioned babies, Jensen’s ears perked up and his cock spurted more come into Jared’s hole.

“Babies?” Jensen repeated in wonder. “We can have babies?”

“I can have babies, but you’d be the sire,” Jared laughed. “I-um may be pregnant now, not on birth control.”

Jensen’s chest puffed out in pride at the thought and moved his had to rub on Jared’s stomach as though he could feel their child there. That explained those visions he’d had of Jared nursing a child. His wolf was showing him his future.

“How will- it’s going to be very hard to explain a pregnancy to the public, you being a dude and all. It’s gonna be hard to sell that you’re transgender after all this time.”

“We have a plan in place for that when I though Henry and I would mate.”

Jensen growled at the thought.

“Down boy,” Jared laughed, “the idea of mating with Henry lost its appeal the moment I met you. My wolf recognized its mate even if I didn’t.”

How long are we going to be…?” Jensen broke off as he searched for the word to describe their current situation.

“Tied?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, tied.”

“I dunno. From what I know it’s different for each couple, and I’ve never been tied before so your guess is as good as mine.”

Yawning, Jensen pulled Jared closer and suggested that they rest.

Resting turned into sleep that was interrupted by two more knottings. When they woke the next morning things had the potential to be awkward, but they weren’t. The pair moved as they had before Jensen woke with the mysterious scar. 

When Jensen checked his phone, he saw that he had missed several calls from Mike and Tom pissed because he missed the party. He promised to meet them for lunch to make up for it. Whether they wanted it or not Jared was coming because there was no way he was leaving his mate behind.

As they left the house there was a note on the door from their neighbor complaining about Harley and Sadie’s howling. When he showed the note to Jared, his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.  
“It’s okay, Jen,” Jared assured him with a smile. “I have a sound proof room where you can howl all you want.”

 

 

After the filming of the season finale, Jared and Jensen made their way to Austin to introduce Jensen to the pack and register him as a member. Having grown up pack, Jared knew to expect curiosity and outright nosiness, but he was surprised at the greeting they received.

The pack welcomed them as though they were rock stars.

As far as Jared knew there has never been a turning of an alpha before and everyone wanted to see. Jared also knew that had Jensen not been mated he’d have to fight for the new alpha, but he would fight to the death for Jensen.

“Not unheard of,” Kerry Padalecki, Jared’s cousin and pack Shaman said as she examined Jensen, “but certainly not common.”

Jared listened to her because unlike the pack Shaman in his father’s time, four years in medical school and six years of interning earned her a medical license, but she took the traditional title to honor those before her.

"When the alpha told us about Jensen’s gender, I got my hands on all of the research information I could find.”

“Wait, I’m a man,” Jensen interrupted, there should be no surprise about my gender.”

“I got this Kerry,” Jared told the doctor. “In the pack gender is not the same as in the human world. We are alpha, beta and omega. Alpha’s and betas being the most common, and omegas are rare.”

“Okay,” nodded as he pursed his lips, “what’s the difference between betas and Omegas?” 

“With the exception of their strength and ability to shift, betas can be confused with humans, but not omegas. Omegas are the life blood of the pack. They are extremely fertile, females always have multiple births and male omegas are life bearers as well.”

Jensen walked over to Jared and gave him a kiss, “I knew you were special the moment I met you.”

“Keep it in your pants boys,” Kerry laughed. “Jensen, my research shows the reason you’re alpha is because you’re Jared’s mate. Jared’s wolf knew it and was tired of Jared fighting it. Being around you so often triggered his heat and his wolf took over.”

As they were leaving Jared stopped and asked, sadly, “Kerry why… why am I not pregnant?”

“Jared you said you were okay,” Jensen accused. “You said that you were willing to wait.”

“I am,” Jared denied the accusation in Jensen’s voice, “I just…”

“It’s his nature to want to nature and procreate, Jensen.” Kerry explained. “The suppressants, Jared. They did their job a little too well. You are not going to be fertile again until your third heat off the sups.”

\- - - 

Kerry was right, Jared was fertile and two days after his third heat, Jensen had an additional to calm his frayed nerves and four and a half months later, a green eyed alpha made their lives complete.


End file.
